


Come Back Home

by Shining_Golden_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Golden_Girl/pseuds/Shining_Golden_Girl
Summary: When the Lights turn on himWhen he just wants a familyWhen his memory is erasedWhen they want him back|>Warning: Unsympathetic Deceit + Remus<|(Any other warnings that apply will be addressed at the beginning of the chapter)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Light

Virgil hid his head in his hands as another round of yelling ensued downstairs. This had been happening a lot lately, and he didn't know why.

They were fighting. They hardly ever did this. They... Never did this. So why were they doing this now?

Virgil shut his eyes and tried to sleep through the yells. He didn't think he would be able to, but eventually, he did.

Virgil cracked open his eyes at the sound of more shouting. Couldn't they ever stop?

Virgil tried to block it out as he went downstairs, but as usual, the shouting turned, directed at him. 

"Why are you here?" shouted Roman in an accusatory tone.

"I live here, Princey," replied Virgil sullenly. Why did they act like this?

Logan sighed, a mixture of anger and frustration. "Well, get what you need and get out!"

Virgil couldn't help it. A tear slipped down his face. He sniffed. "P.. Patton?"

"What?" Patton's tone was so hostile, Virgil instantly recoiled.

"N.. Nothing, Patton."

"Well, then just shut up!" Patton screamed.

Virgil ran from the room, tears streaming down.

Virgil listened to the shouting downstairs. 

It's okay. Virgil told himself. They still love you.

But words weren't enough. This had been happening for weeks. It was getting unbearable. 

He shut his bedroom door behind him.

He took a deep breath and tried to recollect his thoughts. Then he knew he had been right.

Deceit had been right.

They didn't love him. They weren't his family.  
Family wouldn't do this.

He took another deep breath, looked around the room as a last goodbye, then sank down. He rose up again, into the gloom and darkness of the Dark Side's corner of Thomas' mind.

Dark

Deceit gasped. "Virgil? What are you doing here?"

Virgil turned to Deceit. He threw himself into Deceit's arms, and completely broke down in tears. "You.. Were right.." he choked out. "They- they hate me.." Virgil was racked with another wave of sobs.

Deceit hugged him, tight. "Don't worry," he said. "You'll always have a place here."

"Th- thanks Dee."  
Virgil buried his face into Deceit's shoulder and sobbed, and as Deceit held him, a small yellow flash went unnoticed in the darkness.

Light

Roman shook his head. It felt fuzzy, like he'd been asleep for ages and was just waking up. 

The others felt the same.

"What.. Happened?" asked Patton.

"I don't know, Pat," replied Roman. "Logan?"

"I do not know, you two. Wait- where's Virgil?" Logan whipped around, looking for Virgil.

"Calm down, Specs, he's probably just in his room, I'll get him." Roman made his way up the stairs, pausing midway to grasp the banister tightly as the world spun and swooped around him.

"Oh, Virgil!" Roman called. "Are you listening to that loud rock music again?"

Roman knocked, and then opened the door to Virgil's bedroom and looked around.

Empty.

Where was he?

"Virge's not here, you guys," said Roman, coming back down the stairs, trying to ignore the way the world was bending.

Patton and Logan were sitting on the couch, looking dizzy.

"Where d'you think he went?" Patton asked.

"I don't know.. My head hurts," replied Logan.

"Tell you what," said Patton. "I'll get us some food and we'll try and figure things out while our heads clear. We can't do anything for Virgil like this." And with that, Patton stood up and moved to the kitchen.

Unknown to them, at this moment, tears were streaming down their fellow Sides' face, while he stood, clutched in the arms of his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't do summaries.  
> I like surprises.

Dark

Virgil walked upstairs, to his old room, wiping tears off his face.

He knew the way, the Light and Dark Sides' corners were the same format, just with more personal additions to each.

He entered his old room. It looked just the same as when he had left, four years ago. He sniffed, and flopped onto the bed, tugging up his headphones, and began to cry into his pillow.

"Lunch is ready!" Deceit called up the stairs, about half an hour later.

Virgil pulled himself off the bed, wiped his face again and headed downstairs, hearing Remus from the kitchen, "Who are you calling? It's just us here." Then a squeal as Remus saw him. "Virgil! Why are you here?"  
Virgil coughed feebly. Deceit intervened. "It doesn't matter, he's here now, and he's here to stay. Okay?" 

"Okay!" replied Remus brightly. He hugged Virgil and sat back down.

Deceit poured pasta into three bowls and gave one to Remus, one to Virgil, before taking his own and sitting down.

They ate in silence for a while, punctuated by occasional loud gulps from Virgil, or the odd slurp from Remus.

"Virgil," Remus said suddenly. "How was life... Up there?" he asked, ignoring the deathly looks Deceit was shooting at him over the table.

"Um.. It.. Was okay, for a b-bit.."

"What happened to you?" asked Remus, looking worried.

"Remus!" snapped Deceit. "Enough. Not now. Okay?" 

Remus looked confused, worried, and like he wanted to keep asking questions, but the look Deceit was giving him could kill, so he shut his mouth.

Virgil sniffed. "I'm.. I'm done."

He pushed back his chair and walked upstairs to his room.

Then burst into tears. Loudly.

Downstairs he could Deceit reprimanding Remus. Virgil tried to block it out, and pulled out his old laptop. His room and possessions hadn't grown with him, but pulling up his old laptop, it glowed dark purple, vibrating for a moment, before settling down, looking exactly like his laptop from back with the Lights.

He tried to ignore that fact.

He opened it, and tried to lose himself in the glow.

Light

They ate in silence, all three of them trying to figure out what happened, where Virgil was, why their heads felt like this.

"Ugh," Roman let out, pushing away his bowl of rice. "What happened? Why can't I remember anything that's happened in the past six weeks?" he turned to Logan. "Specs? What d'you think?"

"Possibly he went out," replied Logan. "But I find that unlikely. Perhaps Deceit may know."

"You want us to talk to Deceit?" asked Roman incredulously. "Deceit?"

"It- it might help," said Patton, his voice small. "If we just a-asked him if he knew where Virgil was.."

"No," replied Roman. "No!"

"Yes," countered Logan. "I'm going. Patton?"

Patton gave a small squeak, and nodded.

"Roman?" Logan looked tired. "Are you coming?"

Roman gave a big, overly dramatic sigh. "Fine. But if we get corrupted, I'm blaming it on you."

The three of them sank down and rose up into the dark of the Dark Sides' corner, just like Virgil had.

Dark

"Deceit?" called Logan. "Can we talk?"

A face popped around the corner, at the top of the stairs.

Virgil.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice so full of hostility and anger that Patton shrank down behind Roman and Logan, and Logan looked shocked.

"Virgil? Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" asked Virgil, before disappearing into his room with a sob.

Logan looked to the others. "What just happened?"

Deceit appeared, coming down the stairs. "What do you three want?"

Upon seeing him, Roman drew his sword. "What did you do to Virgil?" he yelled.

Deceit looked offended. "Me? What did I do to him? You were treating him so badly, he came home! It's not my fault, it's yours!"

Roman looked stunned. "Us? T-treating him badly? What?" 

"He came back in tears, saying you hated him! I had nothing to do with it!"

They all stopped talking for a moment as they listened to Remus try to talk to Virgil, voice muffled by the door. 

Virgil had since told Remus what had happened, so he knew what was going on.

"Virgil... Come on.."

"No!" Virgil's voice, clearly audible in a yell, startled the three Lights. "They were being horrible! Why would I want to talk to them?"

"See?" continued Deceit. "Now, if there isn't anything else, would you mind leaving? You're making Virgil feel worse."

"Fine!" yelled Roman. "But we'll be back, and we're getting Virgil back too!"

And with that, the three Light Sides sank down, back to the Light corner of Thomas' mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Light

Roman was fuming.

"Deceit is the problem! It must be his fault! It must be!"

Logan sighed, and rubbed his eyes.

"You saw Virgil, he's convinced we were mistreating him. So what happened?"

Patton looked worried, scared and overall, sad.

"But- what happened? Why does Virgil think that?"

Roman sat down on the couch next to Patton and looked out the window. The others didn't notice, but a few tears slipped down his face and he did his best to hide them. I'm coming Virgil. Don't you worry. I'm getting you back. Several more tears made their way down his face. I'm sorry Virgil. I'm sorry.

Roman gulped and turned back to the others, fully aware of his red nose and puffy eyes. "I just- need a moment." Then he walked up the stairs, listening to Logan and Patton's conversation as he left.

"So you think Deceit's corrupted him?" asked Patton nervously. The Lights knew what Deceit could do. He could impersonate them. He could control them. He could corrupt them. Luckily, he hardly ever seemed to want to.

Logan was worried too- if a Side stayed with the others, such as if Virgil, a Light, stayed with the Dark Sides, for too long, they might even change what Side they were.

Logan was worried that Virgil would revert. Back to his Dark Side form.

From Anxiety to Paranoia.

Or worse.

Dark

"Virgil? They're gone!" called Deceit up the stairs. "It's okay, they're gone!"

Virgil popped his head around the corner, checking for the Lights, and seeing they weren't there, trudged down the stairs, only to slump down on the couch in tears.

"Hey, hey, hey," said Deceit, walking over. "It's okay, they're gone, they're not gonna be mean anymore."

"Thanks Dee," said Virgil thickly.

"You're welcome," replied Deceit, giving Virgil a hug. "Now, how about we watch a movie?"

"Yeah."

"What should we watch?" asked Deceit, heading over to the DVD rack.

"I dunno, whatever, you pick."

"Okay then." Deceit pulled a case out, then stuck it in the machine. "Remus? We're watching a movie! Wanna come downstairs?"

"Sure!" Remus' distant voice echoed down the stairs.

Virgil watched from the couch as Remus bounded down the stairs in time for the theme of Disney to start playing out of the speakers. Virgil took a look at the case. Mulan.

Good enough.

Deceit made some popcorn while Virgil built himself a pillow wall and Remus made himself comfortable on the floor.

Then they sat down to watch the movie, Deceit sitting with Virgil inside his wall, sharing the popcorn, with Remus occasionally reaching up for a handful.

Finally, Virgil felt better.

Here was where he should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note

This chapter's quite short, I'm slowly running out of ideas. But I will finish this story, or this story will finish me. I'm trying, you guys. <3  
(This was originally written on Quotev, not AO3, which is why I have notes like this when I'm pretty sure no-one reads this stuff ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

Dark

The movie ended with Virgil lying asleep on the couch, Deceit sitting next to him, and Remus sitting on the floor with popcorn everywhere. Deceit looked down at Virgil, then went to get a blanket. He knew what Virgil was like; wake him up and you're doomed. He draped the blanket over Virgil and quietly, taking Remus with him, made his way upstairs.

Deceit was happy. Virgil was home, and the Lights weren't bothering them.

And...

Pausing at the top of the stairs, taking a look at Virgil...

Deceit could see. 

Virgil was changing, visibly changing.

Soon he would leave behind Anxiety, the weak Side, and would be a Dark Side again.

He was back where he belonged.

Light

Patton sat with the others, now worried sick about Virgil.

They were all discussing what they could do, how they could get Virgil back.

Patton let out an audible gasp.

"Patton! Are you alright?" asked Logan, clearly worried.

Patton was white, shaking. "I- I felt it. I felt V-Virgil ch-change.. Only s-slightly though... He's changing his S-Side..."

Roman looked alarmed. "That could throw Thomas out of mental balance! Do you know what Side he's changing to?"

Patton looked reluctant to say.

"Come on, Patton. What is it?" Logan said, in a much quieter tone than Roman.

Patton took a deep breath. 

"He's changing- to Depression."


	5. Chapter 5

Light

"WHAT?!" yelled Roman, startling both Patton and Logan. "No! No! We have to help him!"

He jumped up and pulled out his sword.

"Roman, calm down," said Logan with sideways look towards Patton, whose eyes were rapidly filling with tears at the sight of Roman losing control. "You're upsetting Patton. And do you really think we're just going to sit by and lose Virgil? Really, do you?"

Roman took a deep breath. "No, I- I guess not." 

"Exactly. Come on, Roman, sit down."

Roman didn't.

"R-Roman," squeaked Patton. "We're gonna get him back, it's okay..."

"How?" roared Roman with tears in his eyes, waving his sword around, like that would help.

Patton burst into tears and ran from the room.

"Roman!" Logan snapped. "Enough! You've upset Patton, and there's no way we're going to be able to help Virgil if we're fighting between ourselves."

Roman took deep breaths. "You're.." He took another giant breath, breathing out slowly. "You're right, Teach. I'll go and apologise."

"Good." Logan leaned back into the pillows of the couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His anxiety was mounting.

Roman left the room, looking for Patton. "Pat? Patton, where are you?" Roman heard the sounds of quiet sobs from behind Patton's door.

"Pat..?" Roman knocked on the door, pushed it open and stopped in the doorway, watching the scene unfold before him.

Patton had pulled up the hood of his cardigan, that had cat ears on it, and was sitting on his bed sobbing, clutching a small purple bear. Roman looked around and saw that there were bears in red, grey, dark blue and pink on his shelves. Roman guessed they represented him and the others.

"Pat.."

Patton started, looked up and hurriedly wiped his face. "H-Hey Roman.." His voice was shaky.

"Patton, I came to apologise," offered Roman, walking over and sitting down on the side of his bed.

Patton sniffed and gave him a small half-smile. "Th-thanks Ro."

"Anything for my biggest inspiration," Roman quipped, giving Patton a hug. Patton hugged him back, hard, and went back to tears.

"S-Sorry, it's just... What if w-we don't get V-Virgil b-back? Wh-What if he stays there?" 

"He won't, Pat." Roman rubbed his back. "We will get him back. I promise."

Dark

Virgil felt sick. 

He appreciated how the Darks had taken him back in, but..

He was sick of being their object of pity.

He was sick of being regarded like a china cup, which could shatter at any moment.

He now preferred to stick to the shadows, skulking in the corners of rooms, not showing up for meals, that way they didn't bother him with "Virgil are you all right?" "Virgil it's okay, they won't hurt you anymore" "Virgil, what do you want to do tonight, you can pick"

He made his way quietly downstairs. He could hear the others talking in the other room. He sighed and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a box of snacks, and got out of there before they could find him and send him through another round of pity.

Light

"Okay, are we all clear on the plan?" Roman asked.

"What plan?" asked Logan. "All you said was you were going to go to the Dark Sides and see if you could figure anything out. What more is there to discuss?"

Patton looked like he was struggling with himself, before bursting out, "Roman, be careful!" and throwing his arms around his neck. Roman hugged him back with one arm, the other reaching out, grabbing Logan and squishing him in with them.

"No- I don't- no-" Logan tried to protest.

Roman let them go. "I'll see you soon. I promise, Patton." And with that, Roman sank down.

Dark

Roman rose up into the shadows of Remus' room. He had a certain bond with Remus' area here, being his brother and all. Remus didn't seem to be around.

Roman quietly opened to door, and crept outside, like he was on some kind of secret mission.

He quietly went downstairs, and saw something that made him stop dead. 

A flash of yellow in the darkness.

Followed by Deceit walking through the room.

"Ugh," he heard Deceit whisper. Roman leaned in from the top of the stairs. "Why does this have to happen? Every time!" 

Roman's eyes widened. He understood.

He clamped a hand over his mouth at the sound that escaped him.

He stood frozen in the gloom.

Deceit had heard him. He looked suspiciously up the stairs. Roman shrank back into the shadows.

Deceit seemed to decide it was nothing, and continued on into the next room.

Roman sank down, to the Lights. They needed to know.

Light

Roman rose up.

"Guys!" Roman yelled, prompting a small scream from Patton, sitting on the couch a few metres away. "Sorry Pat.. Logan! Come downstairs! Now!"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Logan, hurrying down the stairs.

"I know why Virgil left." 

"Why?" Patton asked.

"Deceit- He was controlling us, that's why Virgil left." Roman was talking very fast. "We were treating him badly, but only because Deceit was controlling us, to get Virgil back."

"How do you know?" asked Patton, voice barely higher than a whisper.

"His eye, it was flashing. Specs, didn't you say that was a side affect of using his powers? His eye will occasionally flash for an amount of time after he stops?"

Logan blanched. "Yes- yes I did." 

"Well, what are we gonna do? How do we tell Virgil in a way that doesn't make him hate us more?" asked Patton.

Logan looked at Patton sadly. "I- I don't know. E-Excuse me."

Logan walked away, thankful no-one had mentioned the few tears that had slipped down his face before he could leave.

We're coming to get you, Virgil. Don't you worry.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark

Virgil felt... Strange. 

He could feel things shifting inside him.

He wondered what was going on.

Suddenly, the floor shifted.

Virgil hit the wall, hard.

What was that? he thought. What on Earth was that?

He was scared.

"Dee?" he called, coming downstairs. "Can we talk?"

"Sure Virge," replied Deceit, coming out from his room directly behind Virgil. Virgil jumped. "Sorry Virge."

"No, it's fine."

Virgil made his way down and sat on the couch. "Did you feel it?" he asked.

Deceit looked confused. "What?"

"Did you feel it? The floor, it.. It moved, didn't you feel it?"

"Virgil, are you feeling okay?" Deceit was looking worried now. He felt Virgil's forehead. "You're a bit warm. You should probably go to bed."

Virgil was confused, but what other explanation was there? Deceit clearly had no idea what he was talking about. "Yeah I- I think I will," he said, sounding faint.

Virgil walked back upstairs, and Deceit watched him go.

This is getting risky, Deceit thought, as his eye gave another small flash. Maybe I should speed up the process...

Light

Logan sat in his room on his laptop. The on-and-off bickering was driving him insane.

He heard a giant crack from downstairs, followed by the sound of Roman's voice. "Don't worry!" He called. "Just a plastic box, no bones broken!"

Logan rolled his eyes and looked back to his computer.

How are we gonna get to Virgil? What if- Logan froze. He remembered the shift Patton had felt. Then he remembered there had been a shift earlier that day. It was very slight, surely it was stronger down with the Dark Sides, since that was where Virgil was right now. The process was speeding up. 

If they didn't get to Virgil soon...

He would change Depression.

And they could only hope to get him back after that.

Dark

Deceit paced back and forth in the living room. Remus had gone with Virgil to the aquarium, at Deceit's suggestion.

I need to speed this up, he thought. He had seen Roman, he was sure of it. It was dark, yes, but he was sure he'd seen him.  
If that was true, Roman knew too much.

Deceit had to speed this up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my favourite :)  
> (As well as Chapter 9- just wait... Muahahaha)

Dark

"Virgil! Can you come downstairs for a moment?"

Virgil sighed and made his way down the stairs.

"Yeah?" he called.

Deceit waved him over. "Over here!"

"What's up?" 

"Oh I wanted to show you something," replied Deceit. "Sit down."

Virgil sat down. In an instant, Deceit was in front of him. He clapped his hands together in front of Virgil's face, making him jump.

"What are you doing?" asked Virgil warily. Deceit slowly spread his hands apart, and Virgil could see bright yellow strings between them. Virgil started to get up.

"Oh, no. Whatever you're planning on doing, not gonna happen to me."

Deceit stamped down on Virgil's feet, effectively stopping his escape, and quickly started reaching his hands behind Virgil's back, bringing them in and back again, over and over again.

Deceit was tying him down.

"What're you doing?" Virgil yelled. "What the heck d'you think you're doing?"

Deceit stepped back. Virgil could barely move, and was tied so tightly to the chair you could barely see his torso through the bright shine of yellow.

"Remus!" Deceit called up the stairs, still ignoring Virgil's protests. "Come down and watch the fireworks!"

"Sure!" called Remus, bounding down the stairs a second later. "Ooh," he said, stopping at the bottom and looking at them. "So it's happening, is it?"

"Remus, help me!" Virgil yelled, still struggling.

"Nah," replied Remus. "We go through all this trouble only to let it go? No."

"What.."

Virgil looked back to Deceit.

He had tears in his eyes.

"Dee..?" he whispered.

"Virgil," he began. He took a breath. "I can't lose you again."

Deceit grabbed Virgil around the head, not hard but still forcing Virgil to look at him.

"What are you.." Virgil said softly.

Deceit's eyes glowed bright. Virgil's head felt heavy. Suddenly, he knew what Deceit was doing.

He was erasing his memory.

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut tight, but Deceit forced them open.

Virgil's thoughts were swirling painfully.  
Deceit grew blurrier and blurrier.

And everything went warm and dark.

Light

There was a giant shift.

Patton went careening into the wall, Roman grabbed the cupboard and Logan fell backwards over the couch.

"Just as I thought," said Logan, sitting up and fixing his glasses. Roman and Patton looked at him.

"Deceit's speeding up the process, to change Virgil."

"I'm going," Roman said immediately. "Now. No time for preparation, I'll go and see if I can find out what just happened." 

"Okay, but be careful," replied Logan. "Virgil, for all we know, may have entirely shifted by now."

"I will," agreed Roman. He sank down.

Dark

Roman rose back up into Remus's room, like normal.

There was talking downstairs.

Roman walked downstairs, too incensed to care about being cautious.

"Where's Virgil?" He said asked bluntly, the second he was downstairs. Remus and Deceit turned around. They had been huddled together, fussing over something.

Deceit was grinning, in a way that scared Roman. "Right here."

Remus and Deceit stepped apart to reveal Virgil, looking dazed.

Roman rushed towards him. "Virgil! Are you-"

"Who are you?" replied Virgil.

Roman stopped short. "What?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"Who are you?" Virgil repeated. "Guys? Who is he?"

Remus piped up.

"Oh, he's no-one. Just my brother. Roman."

Virgil turned around to face Remus. "You have a brother?" He sounded faint, and that scared Roman even more.  
"Yeah. But like I said, he's just no-one."

"Huh. Okay.." Virgil's voice trailed off.

"Well," said Deceit briskly. "Remus, it would be great if you would take Virgil up to his room. I'll make some food."

"Okay!" replied Remus brightly.

"Okay," echoed Virgil softly.

Virgil slowly stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. He gripped Remus's shoulder tightly. Remus helped him across the room, thumping Roman with his other shoulder on the way past.

Roman watched as Remus helped Virgil up the stairs, with Remus poking his tongue out at his brother when Virgil wasn't looking.

Deceit made his way to the kitchen. "So, Roman, if you'd like to go back to your corner of the Mind Palace, that would be great." 

Roman walked straight over to Deceit and shoved a finger into his chest. "I have no idea what you did to Virgil," he said, voice low, "But I can guarantee we are getting him back, no matter what." 

Deceit smiled. "Oh Roman," he said, in a worryingly singsong type voice. "Virgil's happy here. Can't you just accept that? You are not. Getting. Him. Back. Goodbye." Deceit stepped back and resumed the task of boiling the hot dog water.

"I will be back. And when I leave, I'm taking Virgil with me." 

"Roman..." replied Deceit in the same terrifying voice, not looking up. "Virgil's not going anywhere..."

Roman sank down, almost shaking with rage.

Virgil, I'm coming to get you back, he thought. Deceit can't stop me.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark

Virgil sat in his room, wondering why Remus's brother... What was his name again? Roman. Why had Roman visited?

"Virgil!" called Deceit from downstairs. "Food's ready!"

"Coming!" replied Virgil.

"Virgil?"

He mustn't have said it loud enough, his voice certainly was questionable at the moment. "Coming!" he repeated, and this time Deceit heard him, because he replied, 

"Better hurry! You don't want it getting cold!"

Virgil came downstairs slowly, gripping the banister on the way down.

He had gotten changed out of his old clothes, (He hated the purple, he wasn't sure why he'd ever worn it in the first place, it was disgusting) and was now wearing an oversized black hooded jumper with dark grey pockets, black tracksuit pants and thick soled black sneakers.

"Hey! Nice outfit!" called Deceit from the kitchen.

Virgil gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

Virgil sat down at the table as Deceit slid a hot dog on a plate across the table toward him. Virgil suddenly realised how hungry he was, and picked it up eagerly.  
"Thanks Dee," he said, voice weak. Deceit nodded acknowledgement.

"What's wrong with him?" he heard Remus whisper.

What's wrong with who?

"The wipe," he heard Deceit reply quietly. "Leaves you a bit drained."

Virgil was confused, but turned his attention to the food in his hands. He didn't know who the "him" was that they were talking about, but it didn't matter. He was at home, with his friends, and all was well.

And he was hungry.

After lunch, Remus and Deceit were watching a movie on the couch, and as Virgil slowly walked over, he saw Remus put an arm around Deceit's shoulders, and Deceit melt into him slightly.

Virgil smiled.

He made his way to the couch and sat down next to Deceit, who offered him the popcorn bowl. He took a handful and leaned back to enjoy the movie.

Light

Roman sat in his room on his bed, head in his hands.

He had already told the others what he'd seen, and had asked them to leave him alone for a while.

Tears were pouring down his face.

I'm sorry Virge. I'm sorry I was too late to save you. I'm sorry.

He broke down with renewed sobs.

The was a small knock on the door, followed by Patton's voice. "Roman? I know you might not want them, but... I made cookies!" 

"Thanks Pat," replied Roman thickly, wiping his face. "You can come in."

The door creaked open and Patton stood there, holding a plate of cookies. He walked over to Roman and held it out.

Roman took three and threw himself onto his pillow.

"Thanks Patton," came Roman's muffled voice from somewhere inside his pillow.

"You're welcome, Roman. Let me know if you want more, okay?"

"Okay."

Patton then left the room and shut the door behind him.

Roman began to sob again. 

I'm sorry Virgil. I'm so so sorry.

Dark

Virgil looked to his right as the movie ended. Deceit and Remus were asleep, arms around each other.

Virgil went to get a blanket, draped it over the two of them, then went up to bed. 

The next morning, Virgil woke up to loud crackling from downstairs.

He came downstairs and a wave of smell hit him.

Remus was making bacon in the kitchen, and Deceit was still dead to the world on the couch.

Virgil knew that he could sleep through a tornado. He looked at Remus.

"Would that bacon be okay without you tending it for a minute?"

Remus looked back at him. "Should be. Why?"

Virgil looked pointedly at Deceit, then back at Remus. "Want to do something dangerous?"

Remus looked at Deceit too, and back at Virgil. An evil smile crossed his face. "What'd'you have in mind?"

Virgil walked to the kitchen, grabbed a jug, filled it with water, and held it out to Remus. "Want to do the honours?"

Remus shook his head. "You can." 

"Okay." Virgil and Remus walked over to Deceit, not caring about how loud they were being. He wouldn't wake up anyway.

Virgil held the jug over Deceit's head, and looked at Remus. 

"Three.." He said.

"Two," continued Remus.

"One!" They both yelled as Virgil dumped the entire jug of water all over Deceit's head and they both jumped backwards about three metres.

Deceit was up in an instant, waving his arms, coughing and hissing, and promptly fell off the couch, still spluttering.

Virgil and Remus were hi-fiving and laughing their heads off.

"Funny," said Deceit between splutters. "Really witty."

Remus walked over to him and knelt down beside him. Deceit hit him in the arm with a sopping wet sleeve. "My favourite jumper.." Deceit muttered. "If this is anything but water, you two are both dead."

Remus reassured him it was water, because Virgil had yet to compose himself.

Virgil took big gulps of air, eyes streaming, sitting on the floor, while Remus headed back to the kitchen to save the bacon before it burned.

Deceit squished his way upstairs to change into something dry, and came downstairs a minute later in a bright yellow jumper, the fluffiest jumper Virgil had ever seen.

Remus called out, "Bacon's ready!" and then saw Deceit. He took the bacon off the heat, and said "Dee. Cuddles. Now."

Virgil snorted.

Remus walked over to Deceit, and hugged him, hard. Deceit tried to look like he wasn't enjoying it, but Virgil could see the way he melted into the hug.

Virgil snorted again and helped himself to bacon.

Remus let Deceit go a moment later, and he walked over to the kitchen to get himself bacon.

As they sat at the kitchen table, eating their bacon, Virgil could see the blush on Deceit's cheeks and he slowly lifted his collar higher and higher around his face, the way Remus sat just a little too close to Deceit, and smirked.

They definitely liked each other. It was kind of obvious after the show earlier.

Virgil finished quickly and dumped his plate in the sink. "Well I'm done, I'm going to head upstairs and do stuff, you two do whatever bye." He said all this very fast as he raced up the stairs. The atmosphere was getting awkward, and Virgil could see they probably wanted some alone time. 

He was more than happy to give them that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! I have no idea where Demus came from, but it will happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning - This is pretty sad

Dark

"Virgil!" came a call from downstairs. "Can we speak to you for a moment?"

Virgil didn't bother responding, he just got up and walked downstairs. "Yeah?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Remus and I.. Need to talk with you," said Deceit from the couch. They were sitting side by side on it, looking unusually serious. "Sit down."

Somewhere, in some tiny, hidden away part of his brain, those two words triggered a warning bell, somewhere in the dark, unseen, barely heard. Virgil wondered why.

He sat down.

Remus took a breath. "It's about.. My brother," he began. "My brother and the others."

"Others?" Virgil was confused. Who were the others? Remus and Roman, Creativity. Deceit. Him, Virgil. Depression. Were there others?

Deceit nodded. "They're called Logan and Patton. Logan is Logic, and Patton is Morality. But.. Virgil remember, no matter what they say, they are evil. Them and Roman. They can corrupt you, and they will if they can, turn you into one of them."

Virgil's eyes widened. They could what?

"We didn't want to tell you while Roman was around, because he might've tried to corrupt you, or even..." Remus looked reluctant to continue. Deceit gave him a tiny nod of assurance. Remus started again. "He might've tried to take you away. And then who knows what he would do. We're warning you because we don't want you to get hurt, so remember, stay away from them."

Virgil nodded. He was terrified.

"They call themselves the 'Light Sides' ," said Deceit with an ugly look on his face. "But don't let that fool you. Keep away from them."

Virgil nodded again. He was shaking now, very slightly, but it was still there.

"Hey, hey now," Deceit said, drawing him into a hug. "It's okay, we're gonna keep you safe, okay?"

Remus hugged him too.

"O- okay.." Virgil said shakily into Deceit's shoulder.

Deceit pulled back, effectively pulling Remus back as well, since he had been sitting behind Deceit.

Deceit started to get up. Virgil made small whining noises and reached up his hands toward Deceit.

Deceit smiled slightly and pulled him up with him.

Light

Patton looked at the others. "I haven't been to see Thomas in a while," he said with a falsely cheery note he hated he felt the need to use.

Roman looked toward him from the couch with tear-filled eyes and shook his head, indifferent.

Logan shrugged slightly.

"Okay.." Patton sank down and caught sight of Thomas as he rose up. "No- no! No! NO! LOGAN! QUICKLY!"

Logan rose up almost immediately, looking very worried. "What's wrong? Is it Deceit?"

"No, it's not.. Just look!" Patton gestured toward Thomas, who had been sitting in bed when his Sides had shown up.

He had obviously been crying, eyes puffy, nose red. He was still in his pyjamas, despite it being nearly 1 pm. He was clutching a pillow in his arms like a lifeline, and was hunched at the head of his bed in the same position a frightened child might use.

Logan blanched.

"This is.. This is Depression's work."

Just then, the ground shifted, hard, with a foreboding sense of finality. Logan hit the wall and tried to grab onto it as he fell, Patton fell over and sprawled onto the end of the bed.

Thomas looked up in confusion. He couldn't feel the shift the way the Sides could. He could only feel them through his emotions. 

Patton looked at Logan in an unasked question for answers.

He looked so grave Patton was sure someone had died.

"That.. That was the final shift," said Logan. "Virgil... He's gone."

Patton shook his head slightly, eyes filling with tears, and looking like, for the first time ever, he had lost control. He sank to the ground in tears, screaming, "No.. No.. NO! NO! MY SON! NOT MY SON! NOT MY BABY BOY NO NO NO!"

The pain in Patton's voice alone caused a few tears to slip down Logan's face.

Patton sank into the ground. He couldn't handle showing the emotions like that to Thomas.

The hidden emotions.

The ones he kept bottled up and hidden under lock and key, quiet and undisturbed under a pile of ash in the back of his mind.

He rose up again on the floor of the living room, and loud footsteps and a "Pat?!" soon heralded the figure crouching next to him. "What's wrong? Is Thomas okay? Is Logan okay? Are you okay?"

Patton was largely incoherent, but he was coherent enough for Roman to understand. "My.. son.. He's g-gone... NO!" And he sank his entire body to the ground in renewed sobs, lying in a heap on the living room floor.

Roman went stark white and sank to his knees, disbelieving, needing a moment to take it in.

His Virgil, his beautiful Virge, his Emo Nightmare, was gone.

Roman couldn't take it.

He dashed up the stairs as fast as he could, tears running down his face.

Not him, not Virge, anyone but Virgil.


	10. Chapter 10

Light

All three of the Sides had retreated to their rooms, needing some time alone.

Roman sat in his room staring at the wall, and suddenly stood up. He grabbed one of his sketchbooks and threw it against the wall in anger.

Deceit. It's all Deceit's fault. It's Deceit's fault Virgil's gone. 

He picked up a small ceramic turtle he'd made with Patton one day, and threw that too, and it shattered. Roman couldn't care less.

He sat back down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

All Deceit's fault. Virgil, I'm coming. I'm coming to get you back. Just you wait.

Patton sat on his bed in the same position Thomas had used.

He was holding his Virgil bear, and sobbing.

He wasn't used to the rush of emotions coming out.

He was used to bottling them up, hiding them away.

Virgil. Where did you go? Why did you leave me...

Logan sat at his laptop in his room, coding to keep away the grief. 

A few tears slipped down his face.

He shook his head and blinked profusely.

He continued coding.

I will find you, Virgil. I won't let Deceit stop me.

Dark

Virgil sat in his room on his laptop, calmly scrolling through tumblr.

He saw a post labelled Sanders Sides. What was "Sanders Sides"? It was his surname, and he was a part of Thomas, but what was "Sanders Sides"? He clicked the photo to enlarge it.

It was a drawing of Remus's brother, Roman, with his arms around three other people. The one on the far left was wearing a black collared shirt and a blue tie, and was wearing glasses. In between him and Roman was someone wearing a light blue collared shirt, a grey cardigan tied around his shoulders, and was wearing glasses similar to the one beside him. And on the other side of Roman... Someone who looked surprisingly like Virgil. He was wearing dark eyeshadow beneath his eyes, and a black jacket with purple patches. Virgil was confused. He checked the labels above each person.

The one above the black-shirted one said "Logan". Virgil looked quickly at the one beside him. It said "Patton".

So these were the Light Sides.

He took a closer look at the one on the end. No, that was definitely him.

Virgil paled. What if- they had corrupted him, and then Deceit and Remus had saved him? 

He took his laptop and went downstairs.

"Deceit? What is this?"

"What?"

Virgil took his laptop to the kitchen table, where Deceit was sitting, and placed it in front of him.

"What is this?"

Deceit looked like they'd arrived at a topic he'd been hoping to avoid. "The Light Sides... They've corrupted you before. Remus and I got in and saved you, and afterward you seemed like you had lost your memory. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to worry you."

Virgil nodded. That.. Made sense, he guessed. "Thank you. For saving me."

"Virgil, you're like a brother to me, why wouldn't we help you?"

Virgil hugged him suddenly. Deceit hugged him back.

There was a moment where the two of them just sat there, holding each other.

Virgil pulled away slowly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks Dee."

Virgil walked back upstairs.

"Anytime, Virge."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this one

Light

"I say we go straight to the Dark's corner and try and find Virgil!"

Roman was sad, so sad, about losing Virgil.

He was also angry. So, so, so angry.

At himself.

At Deceit.

At anything in between him and his Emo Nightmare.

"I agree with Roman," Patton piped up from the kitchen.

"So do I. A unanimous decision, then," said Logan.

Patton joined them in the middle of the living room, and the three Light Sides sank down into the ground.

Dark

Virgil was absentmindedly scrolling through social media on his phone on the couch while Deceit and Remus had gone grocery shopping.

Virgil looked up in surprise as the Lights rose up into his living room.

Patton turned and saw Virgil, and beamed. "Virgil!"

Virgil went pale and dropped his phone.

Patton looked worried. "Virgil..?"

Virgil was backing slowly away, trying to get close enough to the stairs to run. "You.. You s-stay away from m-me, okay? Stay away!"

Patton was shocked. "Virge?"

"No!" Virgil shouted, making the Light Sides jump. "Keep away from me! Go away!"

Patton looked like he was near tears again. "Oh Virgil..." he whispered. "What has Deceit done to you?"

"What has Deceit done to me? What did you do to me? You corrupted me! You kept me away from my family!" Virgil yelled back at him.

That word seemed to hit Patton hardest of all. A single, small tear fell down his face. "Virgil... Oh my baby boy... No, we-" 

"No, you did! Deceit told me, you guys are evil, and to keep away from you!" Virgil cut in.

Why had he dropped his phone? He couldn't call Dee or ReRe for help now. He was on his own.

"Virgil, listen," Logan started, trying to give him a logical view on the conversation.

"No!" Virgil yelled back. He had backed into the kitchen by now, the stairs no longer an option with Roman in the way. "Why should I listen to you?"

The three Lights were now cornering him in the kitchen, all three of them standing in front of the entrance.

Virgil turned his back on them for a split second, pulling a small knife from the drawer behind him. It was the first thing he grabbed.

The Lights instantly recoiled, or rather, Patton and Roman recoiled as Logan pulled them back a bit.

"You heard what I said." Virgil was breathing hard now, and so close, so very close to a panic attack. "Keep. Away. From. Me."

Just then, the front door opened, revealing Deceit and Remus, both holding bags of food. 

"Guys!" Virgil could hear the very obvious note of panic and relief in his voice. "Help me!"

Remus and Deceit dropped the bags, not caring about the glass Virgil could clearly hear through the plastic.

Roman rounded on Deceit, pulling out his sword.

"How could you," he said in a low voice. "How could you? You take away Virgil and do this to him?"

Deceit looked confused. "What? What did I do to him? You're the ones who corrupted him!"

"Quit pretending," snarled Roman, stepping ever so slightly closer, pushing his sword very slowly, carefully, towards Deceit's neck.

"You stay away from him," Virgil said, voice low but surprisingly steady. "You keep the heck away from him or I will cut you."

Roman's head snapped towards him, but he seemed to make up his mind and moved back, lowering his sword.

"Good," said Virgil, forcing himself to take even breaths. "Now keep moving back. Now. Move."

"Come on," Logan whispered to the others. He pulled them back, until they started moving on their own.

Soon, the three Lights were standing in the middle of the living room.

"Virgil," said Remus from behind him.

"Yes?" Virgil replied without taking his eyes off the Lights, or lowering the knife.

"Here, pass me the knife." Remus moved forward, and he was standing next to him. Virgil passed him the knife, and Remus nodded slightly before turning his attention back to the Lights. 

Virgil retreated back behind Deceit.

"Now, dear brother," Remus said, almost mockingly. "I think it's time for you to leave."

Roman narrowed his eyes at his brother, challenging him.

He would never raise his sword at Virgil, but it wasn't Virgil with the knife anymore.

He raised his sword.

Remus waved his empty hand, conjuring his mace, and dropped the knife.

Logan pulled Patton into the corner, shielding him with his body, and Deceit did the same, pulling Virgil into the kitchen, standing in front of him, protecting him. They both seemed to know what was happening. Virgil certainly didn't. Surely.. They were brothers, after all. Would they really fight to that extent?

Deceit definitely thought so.

Remus swung his mace at Roman. Roman ducked and swing his sword in retaliation.

Remus deflected his sword easily, and then, when Roman was unbalanced, swung his mace with such ferocity Virgil didn't think anyone would be able to deflect it.

He was right.

The mace hit Roman square in the head, knocking him both unconscious and to the ground, skidding along slightly.

Virgil jumped.

Patton grabbed both Roman's arm and Logan's hand and together they sank down, casting a terrified look in Remus' direction.

The second they were gone, Deceit and Remus converged on Virgil with a barrage of questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"What happened?"

Virgil was having trouble distinguishing who was asking what. His head was spinning from the repressed panic attack and the emotional force that had followed Remus' smash of Roman's head.

"Wait." Deceit shushed Remus with a wave of his hand, guiding Virgil to the couch.

Virgil sat down and tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"They- they just showed up when I was sitting here," began Virgil. "I dropped my phone in surprise, which is why I couldn't call you. Patton kept asking what you'd done to me." Virgil looked at Deceit.

Deceit nodded. "Trying to make you trust us less. What happened next?"

Virgil took a breath. "They tried to come closer, and I was backing away. They cornered me in the kitchen, and I pulled a knife on them. It was the only kind of defense I could think of. Then Logan pulled them back a bit so I wouldn't stab them, and that's when you got home."

Deceit nodded slowly. "Of course, they wouldn't try to corrupt you until they had you properly captured."

Remus nodded agreement.

Virgil started shaking again. Deceit squeezed him from the side. "I know, Virgil. That must have been awful." He looked at the clock. "11:30 am. I say we have a pyjama day of movies and hot chocolate, eh?"

Remus nodded enthusiastically, bouncing up and down in his seat. Virgil nodded too.

"YES!" Yelled Remus, making Virgil jump. "Oh.. Sorry Virgil."

Virgil shook his head. "It's fine. Let's go get changed."

The three of them then walked upstairs to get into comfy pyjamas to spend the day in.

Virgil was searching through his drawers for something to wear, when he found a pretty good skeleton onesie. As he pulled it out of the drawer and held it up, looking at it, he got the tiniest hint of a memory. The memory of a feeling, associated with this onesie. Feelings of happiness and acceptance and being where he belonged.

Virgil liked that, it must just be a memory from some long past onesie night with the Darks.

He out it on and headed downstairs, where Deceit and Remus were already waiting, with piles of pillows and fluffy blankets in a giant pile on the floor in front of them.

Deceit was wearing dark yellow flannel pyjamas, and Remus, like Virgil, was wearing a onesie, a dark green one with the pattern of black crowns all of it.

"Well, if we want that pillow fort we'd better get started," said Remus. 

Virgil nodded in agreement, and moved forward to help as Deceit walked to the kitchen to make hot chocolate and popcorn. It was hard with Remus pretending to strangle himself with the blanket every ten seconds, but within fifteen minutes, they had come up with a relatively well-built pillow fort, blankets and all.

Deceit came wandering over holding hot chocolates and popcorn, having not been allowed near the area while they were building. 

Virgil sat on the couch that they'd somehow integrated into the fort, and took the large steaming mug Deceit held out to him.

Deceit settled himself inside the fort, sitting on the heavily blanketed floor near Virgil's feet, and Remus sat next to him.

As the first movie started, Virgil felt himself begin to relax again. The Light Sides couldn't bother him here. He was safe, and happy, and with his family.

Virgil took a giant sip of his hot chocolate and sank back into the pillows behind him.

He smiled at his friends, though he knew they couldn't see him. 

Thank you, guys, thought Virgil. Thanks for being there for me.


	12. Chapter 12

Light

Roman lay, still unconscious, on the couch. 

Patton sat beside him, holding an ice pack to his head, making sure he didn't somehow hurt himself more.

As soon as they had gotten back, Logan had bandaged and compressed Roman's wound, and laid him on the couch. Occasionally he would moan, roll over slightly, but never enough to hurt himself with Patton sitting there.

Logan was off researching ways to help someone with amnesia, which he guessed was the closest thing to whatever had happened to Virgil. Nothing was very helpful.

"Logan!" came a hushed call from downstairs.

"Yes Patton?" asked Logan, coming down the stairs. 

"Roman's awake."

Logan shifted his attention to Roman, who was wincing and holding a hand to his head. Patton passed him the ice pack.

Roman held the ice pack to his head and tried to sit up. Patton looked to Logan. He shook his head. 

"Roman, you've got to just stay still for a bit, okay?" asked Patton quietly.

Roman groaned in pain and lay back down. He mumbled out, "Okay.. Can we turn off the lights? It's too bright.."

Logan flicked the light switch. The room went dark. They could still see, since it was only 11:30 in the morning.

"That's better."

Logan nodded.

"Oh no." Roman sat bolt upright, not caring about the pounding in his head or the alarming ways the world was bending. "We've probably scared Virgil off for good! There'll be no chance of getting him to trust us again after I had a literal sword fight with Remus!"

"Roman, lay down! You'll only hurt yourself more!" said Patton, leaning him back down.

Roman allowed himself to be guided down to the couch again. "But what if he never trusts us ever again?"

"He will, Roman. We'll help him trust us and get his memory back," said Logan.

"Okay, Logan," Roman took a breath. "Let's give it a few days. Then we can plan what to do next."

Patton nodded. "That'll give your head enough time to heal. Right Logan?"

"Well, it depends." Logan sat down on the couch next to Roman's legs. He looked closely at Roman's eyes. "You don't seem to have a concussion." Logan performed a series of eye tests with Roman. "I think a few days is enough time, yes."

Logan sat back on a chair Patton had conjured up, since he didn't want to move too far away from Roman.

Patton voiced the thought they all had. 

"What do we do now?"

Dark

Virgil was exhausted. The stresses the early morning had given him, along with repressing a panic attack, had completely drained him.

Virgil yawned, stretched out over the couch, grabbed the blanket Deceit and Remus were currently sitting under, covered himself with it, and promptly went to sleep. Deceit, once he had noticed someone had stolen his blanket, nudged Remus and indicated Virgil behind them.

Remus turned around and smiled.

"Nap time I guess then," Deceit whispered, and Remus took another blanket for them to share, and together under the blanket, they drifted off on the floor of blankets.

Light

The Lights spent the next few days helping Roman heal, helping Thomas through his daily activities and mostly just trying to have business as normal, which was difficult with Virgil gone.

On the evening of the fourth day, Thomas had had enough. He summoned the Lights to him. He wanted answers.

"Alright," he said as soon as the three of them rose up. "I've been feeling really weird lately and- Wait. Where's Virgil?"

The Sides looked at each other uncomfortably. 

Patton and Roman looked to Logan.

He let out a long breath, before nodding at them, and they nodded back.

"Virge..." Roman took a breath; he looked close to tears. He balled up his remaining courage and pushed his way through, talking quite fast. "Virgil went back to the Dark Sides and then Deceit erased his memory so he thinks we're dangerous, and he's changed Sides from Anxiety to Depression, which is why you've been feeling really sad lately."

Thomas took a moment to stand there, nonplussed. "Okay.." he said slowly. "Not what I was expecting. Do you guys have any plans on how to get Virgil back?"

Patton looked hurt. "Thomas, we're doing everything we can! We tried visiting Virgil, just to talk to him, but he was really scared of us, he even pulled a knife out and pointed it at us!" Patton sounded like he was on the verge of tears at the fact his son had threatened him with a knife. "Roman and Remus got into a really big fight, and Remus knocked Roman unconscious with his mace. We were going to give it some time before trying something new so Roman could get better."

Thomas looked awkward. "S-sorry Patton."

Patton just shook his head and shrugged.

Logan cleared his throat. "Well... I think we should all get back to what we were doing. Thomas, we will keep you updated on what is going on."

Thomas nodded. "Thanks Logan. Good luck, guys."

Roman and Patton nodded acknowledgment and sank out.

"Goodbye, Thomas," said Logan, before he sank out too.

Dark

It had been a few days since the incident with the Lights, and Virgil was finally staring to calm down, to stop looking over his shoulder, jumping at every small noise.

On the fourth night since the incident, he walked downstairs for dinner just in time for Deceit to send a plate of chicken and rice his way, along with a fork. Virgil sat down next to Remus at the table, and soon Deceit joined them with his own food.

"Virgil," said Remus suddenly. "Wanna play Monopoly later?" 

Virgil shrugged. "Sure. Why not? Dee, wanna join?"

Deceit looked at them for a moment, before smiling, swallowing and replying "Okay. Sounds fun."

Remus sat in the middle of the living room floor, where they had cleaned up the pillows but decided to leave the blankets on the floor, and conjured up a Monopoly board for them to use.

Virgil dealt out the money while Remus picked out his character and Deceit laid out the properties. 

Then they started to play. None of them really had a strategy, but every now and then someone would cheer and take someone's money, and the other would scowl and throw something, and altogether Virgil thought it was quite an enjoyable way to spend the evening. 

The evening ended when finally, after forming an agreement, Remus and Virgil had bankrupted Deceit, at which point he pointed out that it was getting late and they'd better go to bed or they'd be dead the next morning.

Just as the three of them started climbing the stairs, Deceit turned to Virgil. "I just remembered, Remus and I are going out tomorrow, and we're leaving pretty early. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

Virgil thought about the Lights, but he wasn't that scared of them. They wouldn't come for him just five days after Roman got knocked unconscious. He nodded. "Yeah Dee, I'll be fine."

Deceit smiled. "Great."

They continued climbing the stairs, and at each Side's door, bid each other goodnight.

Virgil got into bed, pulled up his headphones, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Light

Roman got up early the next day; even earlier than Logan would, which was unusual. Roman quietly padded his way to Logan's room and knocked gently on the door.

A moment later, the logical facet's face appeared in the crack. 

"You ready?" asked Roman quietly. If they woke up Patton, it would be all over.

Logan nodded, opening his door wider to admit his friend into the room. 

"Is the room ready?" asked Logan. There was a spare room down the hall next to Virgil's, and Roman and Logan had decided to put it to some use.

Roman nodded. "Fully set up. And Patton doesn't have a clue."

"Good."

Together, the two of them sank down into the ground, slightly apprehensive about what they were about to do.

Dark

Logan and Roman rose up at the end of a hallway nearly identical to theirs. On each side there were two doors, on the right was one white door and one grey door they guessed was Virgil's room. On the left was a dark green door opposite the white one, and opposite Virgil's was a bright yellow door.

Roman and Logan silently made their way forward, before Roman threw out an arm to stop Logan, catching him in the chest. He held a finger to his lips.

From downstairs came a couple of hushed voices Roman guessed were Deceit and Remus. There was a lot of shushing, and some jangling of keys before the two Lights heard the door shut.

Roman looked at Logan.

"Well, that makes things easier," pointed out Logan.

Roman took a moment to process this before nodding. This was too early for him.

The two of them continued on their way toward Virgil's room.

Logan stopped Roman before he creaked open the door, gesturing to himself, indicating he could open to the door.

Roman nodded and stepped back, and Logan took a moment looking at the door from different angles before opening it with his hands in certain spots to stop the door from creaking. Roman looked impressed. Logan smiled.

They were in.

Roman and Logan looked toward the bed, where Virgil lay asleep, headphones on.

Logan nodded at Roman, then, clicking their fingers simultaneously, suspended Virgil in the air, still asleep.

Logan knew there wasn't going to be any sinking out if they wanted Virgil to stay asleep, so they worked together and teleported him to the Light Side's corner.

The second he was out of sight the two to them grabbed various things from around the room, Virgil's laptop, clothing, phone, and sank out.

Light

Rising back up into the Light corner, arms full of Virgil's stuff, was only half the plan. Virgil was hovering low above the ground, but Roman knew he wouldn't wake up.

His Emo never woke up until past 9, at least. And judging by the light and how tired he felt, it was around 6:30 am.

Roman guided Virgil into the room he had prepared earlier and back down onto the bed. Then, quickly, Logan and Roman placed all of Virgil's things around the room so he wouldn't feel too trapped, and made some finishing touches.

Logan waved his hands and place a spell over the room, so that Virgil wouldn't be able to sink out. Roman took away his phone's ability to contact anyone so he couldn't get Deceit and Remus bursting in to bring him back. 

Making their way out the room, Logan cast one more spell, making the window unbreakable, as Roman locked the door and slipped the key into his pocket.

They could figure out what to do from there. But for now, they needed some more sleep.

Bidding each other goodnight, they went back into their rooms to try to catch up on some sleep, and wait for the sure chaos to ensure.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you guys feel like the chapters are getting longer? I'm feeling it too.

(I'm also shaking slightly with the suspense from this chapter and I'm the freaking author.)

Maybe I'll calm down. Who knows?

Shining_Golden_Girl out 😉


	13. Chapter 13

Light

Virgil rolled over in bed, opened his eyes, and instantly knew something was wrong.

His room wasn't it's normal black.

A lot of his stuff was missing.

His clock wasn't there.

Was this the other's idea of a prank?

He got out of bed and went searching for some clothes.

His entire room had been rearranged.

After about five minutes he found his clothes, and just pulled on a grey t-shirt and black pants.

He made his way to his door so he could get some breakfast. He stood at the door and tried the handle.

It didn't move.

"Very funny, guys. Let me out!"

He heard footsteps make their way to the other side of the door.

Of course. Dee and ReRe didn't actually go out, they told him that so they could prank him, or... Whatever this was.

"Very funny," he said boredly. "Now open the door."

Suddenly there was a voice talking to him, but it wasn't Deceit's or Remus's.

"We're not letting you out Virgil. Just... Occupy yourself for a while."

He was scared now.

There was quite a big gap between the floor and the bottom of the door, so Virgil knelt on the floor and tried to see who was talking to him. 

He could see white socks, dark blue jeans, and... A black shirt and blue tie.

The Light Sides had kidnapped him.

Immediately he tried to sink out, and found he couldn't.

He began to panic.

He saw his phone next to the bed and frantically tried to contact Deceit, Remus, anyone.

It didn't work, it just made a small clicking sound and shut off. He turned it back on, tried again and the same thing happened.

He certainly wouldn't try this normally, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He backed up next to the wall, then took a running start and threw himself at the window.

It stayed completely intact.

He was entirely on his own, entirely stuck.

He began to panic even more.

He started hyperventilating, banging on the door, begging to be let out.

His thoughts were in a complete whirlwind.

No.. Trapped.. I can't be trapped... No... No... Get out don't try to call don't try to beg just get out.

Logan and Roman sat with Patton in the living room. Roman asked Logan to explain something to him.

Logan walked over to him, and Roman whispered, "Should we tell Patton?"

Logan thought for a moment, before nodding. "Even if we don't, he'll find out soon enough anyway. The sound spell I placed won't work as well the closer he gets to the room," he whispered back.

Roman nodded. "Patton," he said abruptly. "We need to talk to you."

Patton looked up from the book he'd been reading, and Roman began to explain. "Logan and I, this morning... Took Virgil from the Dark Sides and locked him in the spare room."

Logan face-palmed. Roman hadn't meant to make it sound that bad.

Patton was shocked. "You... You locked Virgil in the spare room down the hall? Why? I understand we were planning on getting Virgil back, but.." Patton trailed off. He shook his head. "And he really can't get out? Any way?"

Logan shook his head. "I made it so that he could not sink out, Roman blocked his phone from contacting the other Dark Sides, and I made the window unbreakable just in case."

Patton nodded. "How are we going to give him food? Doesn't sound like you put a hole in the door anywhere."

Logan looked awkward. He snapped his fingers. "There. I placed a food hole in the door."

Patton looked unhappy. He would have preferred to give Virgil a bit more freedom, but he knew that with Virgil's memory gone, there was no guarantee he wouldn't try to hurt them in an attempt to escape. "I suppose this is the best we can do under the circumstances."

Roman and Logan nodded.

The three of them tried to get back to what they were doing, but Patton couldn't concentrate. He put down his book. "I'm going to my room, you two."

Roman looked up and nodded, while Logan just shrugged.

Patton walked up the stairs, but instead of turning into his room at the top, continued forward until he reached the spare room Virgil was locked in. He knocked gently on the door.

"Virgil?"

Patton bent over opened the little food flap that was around stomach-level so he could see into the room.

It was a mess, clothes everywhere, in the corner of the room Patton could see he'd overturned the dresser, and in the middle of the chaos, Virgil was pacing back and forth, breathing hard.

"Virgil?!" Patton's voice was much louder this time.

Virgil stopped pacing and whipped his head in the direction of the door. "Let me out." He sounded like he'd been crying. "Let me out right now."

Patton felt close to tears himself at seeing his son in that much distress. "I'm sorry Virgil, I want to, I really do."

"Then do it!" Virgil yelled, storming towards the door. "Let me out right now and just let me go home!"

Patton shook his head sadly. "I can't. I don't have the key, and even if I did, I'm not allowed to let you out. I can't, Virge. I'm sorry."

Virgil went and sat in the corner and began to cry. "Just let me out. I'm trapped - I can't be trapped."

Patton began to cry too, at the fact that his son was in so much pain, at the fact he couldn't help him.

Together father and son just sat there, for who knows how long, crying in each other's company. Finally Patton couldn't handle it, and he walked over to his room and threw himself into his bed, dragging up his hood and sobbing.


	14. Chapter 14

Dark

Remus and Deceit opened the door and walked in at what was now roughly 5:45 pm. 

"Virgil!" called Remus. "We're home!"

No answer.

"Virge?" Remus walked up the stairs, leaving Deceit behind to handle locking up.

Remus headed up to the grey door, and knocked on it.

"Virgil? We're home."

Remus opened the door. The room was empty, drawers left open, his phone and laptop missing.

"Dee! Come upstairs!" Remus yelled down the stairs.

"What's wrong ReRe?" asked Deceit as he climbed the stairs.

"Virgil's gone."

Deceit stopped for a moment at the top of the stairs, slowly paling, before he ran to the door, shoving Remus out of the way. 

"This is the Light Side's fault."

Remus met his eyes, and nodded. Together they sank down, to the Light Side's corner.

Light

Deceit and Remus rose up into the living room, directly in front of Logan and Roman.

They both looked up with the kind of look that said they'd been expecting them. Roman opened his mouth to talk, but Deceit started before he could.

"Don't pretend. Tell us where Virgil is."

"I don't know," said Roman tersely. "Run away from you, has he?"

Deceit marched forward and shoved a hand into Roman's throat. Logan yelled, "Hey!" and started to get up, but Remus held him back.

Deceit leaned in close.

"Don't you ever insult me like that, ever again. Have you got that?"

Roman was turning pink.

He nodded, making a small choked noise. Deceit let him go and stepped back.

"Let's try this again. Where's Virgil?" asked Deceit.

"We. Don't. Know," repeated Roman.

Deceit turned to Remus and nodded.

Remus threw his head back and yelled as loud as he could, "VIRGIL? WHERE ARE YOU?"

From up in his room, Virgil heard Remus yell, and sighed with relief that he was going to be saved. "GUYS!" He yelled back, at the top of his lungs. "I'M LOCKED UPSTAIRS!"

Because of the sound spell Logan had placed, the Dark Sides; nor anyone else besides Patton; could hear him.

It didn't matter. When the call received no response, Remus took off running towards the stairs, dodging as Roman tried to grab him.

Remus charged up the stairs, and judging by the thundering from behind him, Deceit was following.

As they made it to the top of the stairs, they heard him.

A small voice, slightly muffled, with the noises that accompanied crying, but quite clearly screaming at the top of their lungs.

Deceit and Remus hurried down the hall, trying to see which room the noises were coming from.

The closer they became, the louder the voice grew, until they could make out words. 

"Guys! They kidnapped me while you were out, they locked me in here and they wouldn't let me out, just help me!"

The sounds were coming from behind the white door at the end of the hall.

Deceit ran over to it while Remus stayed to guard, knowing Remus was more than a match for the two Light Sides now at the top of the stairs.

Deceit banged on the door. "Virgil? Are you in there?"

Virgil had quite obviously been crying, but he tried his best to keep his voice steady. "Dee! Thank goodness- is Remus there too? They kidnapped me after you left and they've kept me locked in here all day, I think it's just a regular lock though, one of them might have a key!

"Wait, there's a flap kind of low down, open it and you'll be able to see me!"

Deceit bent down and saw there was indeed a flap, he pushed it open and was met with Virgil's face, nose red, eyes slightly puffy, all sweaty, hair plastered all over his face.

"Virgil! Did the hurt you?"

"No- no, I think I'm fine. They pushed some food through here a few hours back, and Patton tried to talk to me a while ago, but other than that I think they forgot about me."

"Virgil, it's okay, we're gonna get you ou-"

Just then, Deceit was violently wrested away from the door, and Virgil could see Roman had grabbed him.

"You are not taking Virgil back just so you can brainwash him again!" he yelled. Virgil looked past him and saw that Logan was somehow managing to keep Remus pinned on the floor, and Patton was standing in the corner looking scared. 

A single tear fell down Virgil's face. He was terrified, the Lights Sides had him trapped, and had just stopped his breakout.

Virgil watched in horror as his only form of escape was forcefully taken back to the Dark corner by Roman, and Logan began to form a spell. Just as Roman rose back up, Logan spread his hands out, palms down. "There," he said. He was panting slightly, from dealing with Remus. "They can't get into our corner of the Mind Scape now."

Roman turned to Virgil's door, and seeing Virgil's face, began to talk. "Virgil, I know this must be really scary for you, but-"

"You don't know me at all!" Virgil yelled angrily, cutting in. "If you won't let me out then just leave me alone!"

Roman looked like he wanted to continue talking, but Logan touched his arm and shook his head.

Roman nodded at him, took one more look at Virgil, and sadly walked back into his own room. Logan did the same, taking a look at Virgil before retreating to his own room.

Patton stayed.

He stood there, in the corner, just watching Virgil for a while, and then Virgil's door after Virgil left it, before walking slowly over to the door.

"Virgil? Can I.. Can I talk to you? Please?"

"No!" came Virgil's voice from inside his room.

"Please, Virgil. I just want to talk, I promise."

Virgil's face appeared through the flap. "If I talk to you, will you leave me alone?"

Patton nodded.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Just.. Well, first of all," Patton got settled more comfortably and Virgil saw he was holding a notebook and pen that he'd conjured. "Do you remember a black jacket with purple patches?"

Virgil snorted. This was what Patton wanted to hear? "Yeah. It was revolting. It's probably either in the trash or in my room somewhere. The one you kidnapped me from," he finished with a surprising amount of venom in his voice.

Patton nodded. He wrote something in his little book.

"What do you remember from before that?"

"Why?" Virgil was confused, and staying wary. These were the Light Sides after all. They were evil.

"I just want to know how much you remember of us."

"Us?"

Patton had said the wrong thing.

Virgil was back on the defensive, backing away from the door.

"There never was an us, there was me with my friends until you corrupted me!" Virgil spat. "Leave me alone!"

Patton sighed sadly. "Virgil.." 

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Okay. Virge, I'll-"

"And don't you dare call me that. That is the name my friends gave me, and it is not for you to use," Virgil cut in.

How dare he? How dare he use the name his friends, his family gave him?

"Okay, Virgil. I won't call you that."

"Go away," said Virgil. "Just go away."

Virgil received no response, just the sound of feet moving away from his door.

Virgil sat on the floor, knees up, his back to the wall. He began to cry for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Just let me go home, he thought desperately. Just let me leave.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> Depression implications (I think?)   
> Self-harm

Dark

"It.. won't.. work," said Deceit through gritted teeth, trying for the umpteenth time to sink down and reach Virgil.

"Of course it won't work, surely it was Logan who put up the Barrier in the first place," replied Remus. "Just give it a few days. They'll take the barrier down eventually, and we can get in to get Virgil back."

"But when?" roared Deceit, spinning around to face Remus with tears in his eyes. He had worked so hard to get his beloved Virgil back, and just like that, he was gone again.

Remus placed a hand on Deceit's shoulder, a move that was both self-protective and conciliatory.

"Dee, just try to breathe. Virgil's gonna be okay, they wouldn't dare hurt him, we just need to lie low for a few days until they take down the Barrier, and we can save Virgil."

Deceit took big breaths, willing himself to calm down. "You're- You're right ReRe. We'll just give it some time."

Remus gave him a hug, and guided him to the couch, where Deceit sat down heavily. He grabbed Remus's hand and pulled him onto the couch too, and the two for them sat there, in each other's arms, guarding one another against the world.

Light

Patton walked downstairs, where he saw Logan sitting on the couch holding an ice pack to his jaw, a brilliantly multicoloured bruise flowering from underneath it.

Roman was drinking some water over in the kitchen, draining the cup and refilling it.

"Guys.. What happened? I only came out of my room when Roman was pulling Deceit away from the door."

With a slight groan, Logan spoke up. "Remus and Deceit came and rose up in the middle of the living room, and when Deceit asked where Virgil was, and Roman insulted him, he started choking him."

That explained why Roman's neck looked red. "Roman, are you okay?" asked Patton.

Roman finished his cup and finally placed it in the sink. "I- yeah. I'm okay. I think."

Satisfied, Patton turned back to Logan. "Then what happened?"

"Remus yelled for Virgil, which I am sure you heard, and then started running for the stairs. In an effort to slow us down, Deceit punched me in the jaw, which had the desired affect. Roman stopped to check if I was okay, which gave them enough time to get up the stairs, where Remus stayed to keep us away while Deceit was talking to Virgil. And then we managed to get up the stairs, and.. And you saw what happened next."

"Yeah. Then I tried to talk to Virgil, but I accidentally offended him, and he refused to keep talking," replied Patton.

"So that was what Virgil was shouting about," mused Logan. "I took down the sound spell just a bit, so that we could hear him from down here."

"Oh, okay," replied Patton. He looked sad.

"Are you okay, Patton?" asked Logan, clearly worried.

Patton sniffed and tried to compose himself. "It's just... He doesn't remember ever being with us, and..." A tiny tear slid down his cheek, along with another, and another. "He's my son, my baby boy and he doesn't remember being with us, and.." Patton's voice trailed off. He couldn't continue.

Roman came wandering over from the kitchen, oblivious to what had just happened. "I'm kinda tired. Anybody else tired?"

Logan and Patton looked back at him and Logan shook his head.

"Okay.. Well, I'm going to bed," said Roman. "Wake me up if they somehow get through the Barrier."

"Okay, Roman," replied Logan.

The two of them watched as Roman climbed the stairs, and disappeared.

Patton turned to Logan. "What are we going to do?"

"I.. Don't know, Patton," replied Logan sadly. He looked almost... Ashamed.

"Logan, are you okay?" Patton was worried. Logan never acted like this.

"It's just..." Logan's eyes were filling with tears. Patton was shocked. What was happening? "I don't know how to help Virgil. I'm Logic, I'm meant to be able to help and I can't, and I'm feeling a bunch of things I didn't know I could feel and I don't know how to deal with, and..." Logan's voice was cut off by a loud sob that worked it's way out of his mouth.

Patton sat down next to Logan, and said softly, "Logan, it's okay. We can help Virgil, we just need time. And about your feelings.. Talking about them helps a lot of people. Do you want to talk about them?" Patton gently touched his arm, and Logan froze. Patton removed his hand, and Logan replied;

"Yes, Patton, I... I would like to talk about them."

Patton rearranged himself so he was comfortably seated facing Logan and nodded to indicate he was okay for Logan to continue.

Logan began to speak. At first, he was speaking quite fast, but he made a conscious effort to slow down, and it helped. "I want to help Virgil, but I don't know how to. I don't know what Deceit fully did to him, and therefore I don't know how to help him, and.." Logan took a breath. "Among other things... I'm scared Patton. I'm scared I won't be able to help Virgil, and that we've lost him forever. I'm scared that I've failed Thomas. I'm.. I'm just scared."

Patton smiled a bit. He placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan didn't react this time.

"We will be able to help him. I promise, Logan. You are not a failure, you've always made it through, and helped us through as well. We're gonna save Virgil. I promise. Any other feelings you want to talk about?"

Logan nodded, and for a moment, Logan felt a brief, fleeting reassurance. He was going to help Virgil. And then it was gone.

"Well.." Logan looked reluctant to continue.

Patton smiled, nodded gently. "It's okay, Logan. You can trust me."

Logan took a breath. "Okay.. Well then I think it's better if I just show you..."

Logan reached out to the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it up slightly, exposing his stomach.

There were criss-crossing lines of various shades of pink, and a couple looked fresh and bright red.

Patton's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Logan," he breathed. He reached out a hand, gently tracing his fingers along the scars. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Logan shuddered slightly. He had not let anyone touch his scars, ever. He had not even ever shown them to anyone.

"I didn't.." Logan took a big breath, letting his shirt fall. Patton withdrew his hand. "I didn't want to be a burden. I'm Logic, I'm meant to be the strong one, unaffected by anything. And I didn't know how to tell you, even if I wanted to."

Patton burst into tears and hugged Logan, hard.

Logan stiffened. He wasn't accustomed to hugging, but after a moment, reached his arms around the father figure and held him while he cried.

Patton pulled away after a long moment, wiping his eyes, and began to talk. "Logan, you know this isn't good, you could end up with irreversible damage, you know that!"

Logan nodded, tears spilling over, and asked another question. "I have.. Some more feelings I would like to discuss, Patton. Could.. Could we leave this subject alone for now?"

Patton wiped his eyes again and nodded. "Okay, Logan. I can help with more feelings."

"I.. I like someone, and I didn't even know that was possible, and I don't know what to do," stated Logan.

Patton brightened considerably. "Well if you like someone, Logan, you should tell them!"

Logan nodded, and took a deep breath. "Patton... I like you. No, I love you, and I've never known how to tell you, but.. I love you, Patton."

Patton sat there for a moment, searching through his mixed feelings of anxiety, fear, sadness, and found a happiness, a burning warmth encircling the person sitting in front of him. 

"I.. I love you too, Logan," Patton whispered.

Logan held out his arms, and Patton did not hesitate to go into them, holding him tightly, protecting him.

"Patton?" said Logan.

"Yes Logan?" replied Patton.

"Would you.." Patton could see the blush creeping onto Logan's face. "Would you.. Perhaps... Be my boyfriend?"

Patton nodded vigorously, and held onto Logan again, tighter than before.

They sat there for a minute, holding each other, before Patton raised his head.

"Logie?"

Logan was caught slightly off-guard at the new nickname, but went along with it.

"Yes Patton?"

"Can.. No. May I kiss you?"

Logan's face went pink, before giving Patton the smallest nod of his head.

Patton held Logan and pressed his mouth to his, and Logan was holding him back and closed his eyes and one hand was in Patton's hair and Patton had his eyes closed too and had one hand on one of Logan's shoulders and the other raking through Logan's hair and there was nothing else in the world but the warm body sitting next to him on the couch, and Logan and Patton both thought they could sit here all night.

But the kiss couldn't last forever. 

Patton pulled away first, face burning, breathing heavily, and Logan was doing the same, the blush on his face now unmistakable. 

Patton smiled. "Th- Thank you for that," he said, slightly embarrassed, and he couldn't control his smile as Logan smiled back.

"My pleasure, Patton," he replied.

"Umm.." Patton really didn't want to go to his room, and be alone for the rest of the night. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Logan smiled even wider. "Why not. You can pick Patton, I don't really mind."

Patton chose Frozen, which Logan knew to be Patton's favourite, and then settled himself on the couch next to Logan, who extended and arm around him as the movie began, Patton leaning into him.

"Logie?" Patton said, roughly five minutes into the movie.

"Yes, Patton?" asked Logan.

Patton sat up and resettled himself on the couch, sinking slightly lower onto Logan. "I love you."

Logan smiled, though he knew Patton couldn't see it properly. "I love you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have no idea where I thought this chapter was going to go, nor where it was going when it went along, but it came here, and I hope you enjoyed. 

I apologise for how badly written Logan and Patton's scene was, I don't know how to write kissing scenes and I was basing it off first kisses from The Hunger Games, Divergent and Harry Potter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This made me cry a lil bit just reading over it.
> 
> Again.

Light

Logan looked down at the figure leaning on him and realised Patton had fallen asleep on him.

He smiled and planted a small kiss on Patton's forehead, turning off the TV and sliding himself out from under him, before picking him up - Patton was lighter than he looked - and carrying him up to bed.

Logan looked at the sleeping person across the room as he rolled over and grabbed the blankets, and he quietly turned off the light and shut the door, making his way back to his own room.

As Logan sat down on the side of his bed, he looked at the clock on his beside table. It read 10:09 pm.

I have some time before I really need to go to bed, Logan thought. 

Deciding on a book, he pulled out his favourite murder mystery novel, The Murder of Roger Ackroyd. He had read it plenty of times before, and loved it each time.

Logan set himself an alarm so he wouldn't accidentally over-read and end up going to bed too late.

Then he settled himself into the story.

Virgil looked out the window as light streamed in.

He had been awake most of the night, pacing, focusing on his breathing. He had gotten, at most, four hours of sleep, in the middle of the night. He had woken up early too, and had been sitting awake in the dark for a while, the room only illuminated by the soft shine of his laptop in the gloom.

He was just trying to lose himself in the glow, just wanted to forget, if only for a little while, where he was, the fact that he was trapped.

He set down his laptop for a moment, walking over to the window and looking outside at the suburban neighbourhood, missing freedom, though it had only been at most two days since his confinement.

Virgil sat heavily back down on his bed, as a loud thump came from the door. He was on his feet in an instant, backed into the corner by instinct.

He looked at the door as a voice came from the other side. "Hello Virge," it said. It sounded sad. Virgil ducked his head a bit to see out of the flap. It was Roman.

"Don't call me that," Virgil replied, voice full of venom. "I've already told you that. My best friends gave me that name, and you shouldn't know it. You shouldn't know anything about me."

Roman sighed, picking up where he left off. "Virgil, the thing I just pushed through- it's a photo album. There are photos inside of when you lived here. When you were... Okay."

Virgil couldn't control his anger. "How dare you say that, like my family are the bad ones here? Like I used to be here, like I would have ever wanted to be near you?"

"Virgil-"

"No. Leave me alone," Virgil replied. He was sick of this. What were they doing? Were they trying to make him trust them so they could corrupt him? Why did they keep coming back to talk to him?

Roman said nothing, he just turned and left, the sound of slow footsteps moving away from the door.

Virgil wanted to look at the photo album, simply out of curiosity, but firmly ruled it out. He would deal with them as much as he had to, no more.

He settled himself back on his bed and reopened his laptop, screen lighting up.

He heard more footsteps approach the door, but chose to ignore them. Someone started knocking on his door. He continued to ignore it, but the knocking didn't stop.

"Fine!" he burst out angrily. Why couldn't they leave him alone? "What do you want?"

A hand opened the flap. It was Patton. "Hey.. I know I made you upset yesterday, and I'm sorry, but... Can we talk? Please?"

Virgil rolled his eyes. Talking was clearly going to be the quickest way to get them to leave him alone. "Fine. What?"

"Virgil.. How much do you remember before you threw out your hoodie? The purple and black one?"

Virgil sighed, a mixture of anger and frustration.

"Living with my friends, doing my job as part of Thomas, I don't know, living life?"

Virgil looked up and saw Patton's eyes were slowly filling with tears. He rolled his eyes again. Couldn't this idiot stop faking for ten seconds?

Patton breathed slowly and tried to get himself back on track. "Okay... Have there been any times, at all, since you got here, that you may have experienced déjà vu? Like... You felt you'd been here before?"

"No," replied Virgil flatly. "Not that there would be much to see though. You've kept me in this stupid room for days, the only kind of outside I see is out the window that one of your stupid friends made unbreakable."

Patton nodded. "Logan must've.." He said quietly to himself.

Virgil noticed that the tears were still obviously there. He ignored them.

"Can you.. Can you tell me anything specific? Any specific memories from before you got rid of the jacket?"

Virgil searched his mind, but found... He couldn't. He couldn't bring up anything specific from before he threw it away.

It was all blurry, flashes of happiness, belonging, acceptance.

And that scared him.

"Wh- what are you doing to me?" Virgil half yelled, backing up away from the door, fast. "What are you doing? Are you trying to corrupt me? Why can't I remember them properly?"

Patton looked even sadder as more tears filled his eyes, close to spilling over. "Virgil... Baby, no.. We would never hurt you, it's Deceit, it's his fau-"

"Don't you dare blame Deceit for what you did to me... And don't you dare call me that. I am not your son, so don't refer to me like I am. If anything, in Deceit's son, I'm closer to him than I am to you, and I'm closer to him that I ever will be to you."

And with that sentence, Patton snapped. "It's all Deceit's fault, all of this! Virgil I'm your dad, you used to call me that, before Deceit took you and corrupted you and you don't even remember me!" he screamed as tears flowed thick and fast down his face and the others thundered up the stairs.

"Pat? What happened?" asked Roman as he placed an arm around Patton's shoulders and tried to comfort him as he shuddered and sobbed. 

"It's nothing, it's just... Emotions running a bit high at the moment."

They looked at Virgil, who was now sitting in the corner, seemingly looking at nothing.

Tears were silently streaming down his face as his breathing rapidly got faster.

"Patton, you must have accidentally caused an attack," said Logan, adjusting his glasses.

Patton looked stricken. "I did what?" he exclaimed, pushing his way out of Roman's arms and towards the door, to look at Virgil. He turned to Logan. "Logan, help him, please, you're the only one who knows how!"

"Calm down, Patton, of course I'm going to help him," replied Logan. He turned his attention to Virgil as Roman went back to trying to comfort Patton as he relapsed into sobs.

"Virgil? Virgil, I know you can hear me," said Logan, projecting his voice across the room. "Virgil, listen to me. Think of five things you can see." Logan paused for a few moments, giving Virgil some time to understand he was being helped, to find the items. "Good. Now, think of four things you can feel." Again, Logan paused for a few moments to give Virgil time. "Three things you can hear, you're doing very well Virgil." Pause. "Two things you can hear." Pause. "And one thing you can taste. Well done Virgil, you did that very well."

Virgil had stopped hyperventilating, but was still sitting on the floor. Logan could see the sweat on Virgil's forehead as the Side slowly picked himself up off the floor.

Patton looked up for a moment, and seeing the fear in his son's eyes, knowing that he was the cause, made him want to run to his room, throw himself into his bed, cry himself out, sleep until he didn't need to anymore.

And he did just that.

Patton wrenched himself away from Roman and ran to his room, slamming the door and locking it behind him, before collapsing onto his bed in anguished sobs, thoughts running through his head at lightning speed.

He'll hate you now.

It's your fault.

You terrified him, you're an awful father

You couldn't even protect your son.

It's your fault.

He'll be scared of you now.

You failed your son.

It's your fault.

"It's.. It's my f-fault.." Patton choked out between sobs, before completely breaking down.

"Patton? Are you okay in there?" Roman was knocking on the door.

"Go away!" Patton yelled, then instantly felt worse.

Now you've yelled at Roman.

He'll hate you too.

This is all your fault.

And Patton lay there, alone on his bed, inconsolable, just praying for sleep to relieve him.

And eventually, it did.


	17. Chapter 17

Dark

Deceit and Remus had waited several days before trying to get in again, but it seemed the barrier was still up, and Logan showed no signs of relenting.

After what was probably the millionth try that evening, Deceit sank to the ground, not crying, but silently hurting, inside. He turned to Remus.

"I just.." began Deceit quietly. "I just wanted Virgil back, Remus. I just wanted him back."

Remus hugged him tightly. "I know, Dee. So do I."

Deceit hugged him back, letting a few tears fall into Remus's shirt, knowing he wouldn't mind.

"It's okay, Dee." Remus pulled back and wiped some of the tears away from Deceit's eyes. "It's okay, we're gonna get him back eventually. Just you wait."

Deceit nodded and sniffed a bit, before pulling Remus back in and holding him tightly. "We're gonna get him back," he whispered, more to himself then Remus. "It's okay."

Light

Virgil sat on his bed, still covered in sweat, casting nervous glances toward the photo album, until finally he gave in to the burning curiosity and picked it up.

As he flicked through, he saw photos of Patton, Logan, Roman and.. Himself.

At the park, going to the movies, at the zoo.

Looking so happy, all of them.

Virgil stared at a photo Patton had taken, all of them sitting on a blanket in the shade at a park.

He stared into his own face, seeing genuine happiness, like Virgil felt he belonged there.

Maybe... Maybe he had been here before.

Virgil flipped through the photos with even more energy, desperate to get answers, just finding more questions.

Movies. Smiling widely.

Park. Animatedly talking to Logan.

Zoo. Laughing with Roman.

Kitchen, baking cookies. Talking with Patton.

On the final page... A picture of all of them.

Signed by each of them.

Patton.

Logan.

Roman.

And... Virgil.

Virgil's eyes burned.

No, he can't have been here before.

These were fakes, they had to be! 

They were trying to get him to trust them, and then they would corrupt him and change him and he'd never be able to get back to normal, back with the Dark Sides.

He threw the album against the window, bouncing off and landing with a resounding thud on the floor. Virgil took a step and threw himself onto his bed, now fully in tears.

He just wanted to go home.

He let himself cry out for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath and composing himself.

He was going to play along, for a while. Until he could get back home.

He repeated this to himself a few times.

Play along. Play along, and I'll get home. Just play their stupid game until they're ready to let me go.

Virgil, now calmed, sat up and took his laptop, pulling up the screen and sinking himself back into the internet.

He knew that this would take time, he would pretend to be getting "back to normal" until Logan took down the barrier and he could get home.

The Light Sides thought Virgil had by now calmed down. There were no more outbursts, no more tears from upstairs, no more sounds of thuds and shatters as he tried to escape his room.

One day, maybe a week since his capture, Logan decided to try his luck connecting with Virgil.

He quietly made his way upstairs, gently knocking on the door and sitting down in front of it. He was surprised at how quickly Virgil opened the flap.

"What?" he asked.

"May I discuss with you.. Memories?"

Virgil knew he had to play along, but to be too compliant might raise suspicion too. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Logan held up a photo of the four of them at the park. Roman was lying asleep on the rug, Patton was talking with Virgil, and Logan was up against the frame, presumably having taken the photo. "Do you remember anything like this?"

Virgil searched through his brain. "No," he said flatly.

Logan carefully put down the photo and picked up another one. "How about this one?" 

They were standing in the living room. Virgil looking triumphant, standing with one foot on Roman's back, who was lying on the ground. Logan was laughing, and Patton wasn't in the frame.

Virgil racked his brain, and remembered something.

Just a feeling, triumph, belonging.

"Kinda.."

Logan seemed surprised. "Interesting," he muttered, more to himself than Virgil. "What about this?"

They were at the beach. Roman was very obviously sunburnt, out in the waves, Logan was sitting reading a book under an umbrella, Virgil was making a giant sand person closer to the water, and Patton was helping him.

"No." Virgil was confused. He could partially remember the other one, but not this?

Logan held up a fourth picture. "And this one?"

Virgil was laughing, Patton was looking at Logan, Roman was standing in the middle of the room, a CD player nearby, and Logan was lying on the floor.

Virgil remembered something, again, the feeling. 

The happiness, the excitement.

"Sort of..?"

Logan nodded and put the pictures away. "It seems you remember things more when you felt a strong emotion at that moment."

Virgil was confused.

"I can remember some of these because I was feeling a strong emotion?"

Logan nodded again. "Yes, I believe that's what happened."

"What happened?" What was Logan getting at? Was he about to go off at Deceit again?

"Virgil. I'm about to say something that may be upsetting, but I need you to stay calm and stay at the door. Okay?" Logan asked.

Virgil glared at him for a moment. "Fine," he said.

"Deceit erased your memory of ever living with us and made you think that we'd corrupted you so you wouldn't trust us." Logan said, speaking fast as though he wanted to get past the unpleasant topic quickly.

Virgil just stared at him. The idea was so.. Stupid. Virgil snorted. "Let me get this straight.." 

Logan nodded. 

"You think... That Deceit erased my memory.. And then made me think you'd corrupted me? I've got that right?"

Logan looked confused, like he couldn't understand why Virgil wasn't grasping this. "Yes, that's my theory."

Virgil held up a finger to silence him as he rolled back on his heels and laughed, and oh, it felt good, to forget what was happening for a short moment, to just be happy, however fleeting that feeling was.

He took a deep breath to compose himself and resettled himself. "Okay, I think- I think I'm good now."

Logan looked at him blankly. "So, in an unrelated topic, Roman, Patton and I have been thinking, and.." Logan looked like he was considering finishing his sentence. "Before I continue, I need your word that you will not try to harm the others or myself if I do this."

"Do wha-"

"Do I have your word?" Logan cut in.

"I- yeah, sure."

"Very well." Logan stood up, excitement rising in Virgil. Was he..? 

A loud click answered him as the door swung open.


	18. Chapter 18

Light

Virgil couldn't believe his eyes as Logan stepped aside and he took a few steps out of his prison.

"Now, before you go looking around, I have to tell you a few things," said Logan, pushing the door shut behind Virgil. "I have kept the Barrier up to prevent the Dark Sides from getting in, so do not try to leave as it will not work. Also, if you try to hurt us we will have to lock you back inside your room. Do you understand?"

Virgil nodded, not looking at Logan. 

"And, one more thing." Virgil turned to look at Logan. Logan pointed at a door behind Virgil. A purple door. "That was your room, so you are perfectly allowed inside that one whenever you want, the others are the mine and the other Light Sides' rooms. Should you need something, just knock on one of the doors, and we can help you."

Virgil nodded again. 

Logan gestured to the general house with his arms. "You are free to.. re-familiarise yourself with the house." 

Virgil nodded a third time and walked straight to the purple door, and his old room. He pushed open the door and looked around.

His bed had a black blanket and purple pillow on it, there was a guitar and speaker in the corner, along with a microphone and a pair of recording headphones.

Virgil looked at the shelf above his bed and saw a creased piece of paper lying on it's side. It looked like a card. Virgil walked over and picked it up.

It had "UR FAM" written on the front in all different colours. He opened it and inside was a giant red heart, a rainbow and a sun, the multicoloured letters "ILY" and little drawings of himself, Patton, Logan and Roman. Virgil smiled a little.

Who was it from? It didn't have a name on it. Virgil put it back on the shelf. He could ask one of the others later.

Virgil turned around at a knock on the door. It was Patton. He held up a tray.

"Hi, kiddo!" he exclaimed. Virgil was about to open his mouth to snap at him to not call him that, before remembering he had to play along. He contented himself with a flat "Hi."

"If you want one.." Patton continued. "I made cookies!" He held out the tray. "Want one?"

Virgil suppressed a smile. "Sure." He trudged forward and took one. Patton beamed.

"Let me know if you want more, okay kiddo?" Patton asked, slowly walking back towards the stairs.

Virgil nodded. The cookie was pretty good. Then he remembered.

"Oh! Hey, uh- Patton?" 

Patton turned around. "Yes Virgil?"

Virgil walked over to the shelf and held up the card. "Do you know who this is from?"

Patton looked like he was contemplating an answer, before slowly starting to talk. "That card.. Is from me. I made it for you a couple of years ago.. Because you weren't feeling accepted by the others."

Virgil blinked. "Oh. Okay.." He returned the card to the shelf.

Patton smiled, somewhat sadly, and turned to leave again. "I'll be downstairs if you need me, Virge."

Virgil nodded in response.

Dark

Remus slammed his fist into the wall as tears slowly dripped down his face.

Where had this all gone so wrong?

He hadn't wanted any of this to happen, he didn't want Virgil to be terrified, locked up with the Lights.

He hadn't wanted to have to fight his brother.

He hadn't wanted to essentially kidnap Virgil.

He hadn't wanted to make Virgil miserable for weeks with the Light Sides.

He had just gone along with Deceit.

Deceit had said, "Remus, we're getting Virgil back."

Remus had replied, "How? Are you sure?"

Deceit had told him not to worry. That it would be okay, that Virgil would come back, and all would be well.

He didn't know, he couldn't ever have known it would get this bad. 

Tears came faster, thicker.

He hadn't even known what Deceit had done until Virgil arrived, told him what had happened.

He had gone along with the plan afterwards because Deceit promised Virgil would feel better.

So he went along with it. He pretended nothing was wrong, right up until everything was nothing but wrong, Virgil scared, Virgil angry, Virgil's memory erased against his will.

Not even Deceit could pretend this was okay. But just like before, Remus couldn't do anything but go along with Deceit's plan.

He loved him, he loved him so much, but it broke Remus to the core seeing Deceit do this. He turned as his other hand collided with the wall.

Why couldn't it all just stop?

He threw himself backwards onto his bed, and laying there, sank straight down to where he needed to be.

The Imagination.

Granted, it was different from Roman's, a bit darker, the shadows creeping along the ground. But it was Remus's haven, the one place no-one could penetrate unless Remus brought them in. 

He didn't like to admit it, but when he needed to let feelings out, he did the exact same thing as Roman.

Remus smiled as the empty white space mirrored his thoughts, unfurling into a beautiful green hillside.

He conjured his mace and began fashioning a dragon for him to fight.

He finished with a great gold-and-blue dragon in front of him. He picked up his weapon and launched himself at it, relieving himself of the emotions, letting them pour into each blow.

Light

Virgil spent the day looking around the house, familiarising himself with the new layout.

At around 6:30 pm Patton called him downstairs for dinner, since he had been sitting in his old room listening to music through his headphones.

Virgil walked downstairs and Patton beamed as Virgil walked in and stood in the doorway. Logan and Roman were already sitting at the table and Patton was standing in the kitchen, cooking some kind of dinner that Virgil could smell across the room.

Roman smiled at him and waved him over, saying, "Virgil, you can come sit over here!" and indicated the seat the his right. Virgil contemplated it for a moment before deciding he might as well and walked over, taking a seat next to Roman. He was so happy that Virgil had joined them, to some extent felt okay being around them- maybe, just maybe, they might be able to get Virgil back to normal.

Patton walked over holding two plates of chicken drumsticks and potatoes, sliding one plate across the table to Virgil and placing the other one in front of Roman, before returning to the kitchen to collect his and Logan's. Patton placed the plates down on the table, sitting to Logan's left, and clearly trying to keep a running conversation during dinner.

Virgil ate in icy silence, not acknowledging the others. Patton shot nervous glances at him across the table. 

He was so worried, his son wasn't comfortable around them anymore and he couldn't ever remember being there with them and wanted to go back to the Dark Sides, and that made him so sad.

Logan and Roman were obviously working with Patton to uphold the conversation, but almost every question fell to silence, a moment or three between sentences, trying to patch up the hole that the three Lights knew was normally filled by Virgil's voice, chatting with Patton, discussing books and interesting paradoxes with Logan, talking about Disney with Roman.

Roman sensed that the most, and could feel his eyes burning, like he was about to cry. Don't cry. He repeated it like a mantra to himself. Don't cry, don't cry. Be strong, Roman. Be strong for Virgil. Just make it through dinner, then you can leave. Don't cry. Don't cry. You can do this, do it for Virgil. Don't you dare cry.

The night ended with Roman so clearly near tears, Patton looking both sad and slightly awkward, Logan looking like he wanted to be anywhere else, and Virgil, just staring at the wall, completely silent, before sliding his chair back, taking his plate and leaving it in the sink, and making his way upstairs with a low "Thank you, Patton."

Roman slumped forward onto his elbows, finally letting out his tears as Logan deposited his plate in the sink too, and thanking Patton before walking back up the stairs. 

Patton got up and sat down next to Roman, taking the Side in his arms and allowing him to cry into his shoulder for a few minutes, letting him release the feelings Patton knew Roman had to get out. After a few minutes Roman leant back, wiping his eyes and sniffing. "Th-thanks Pat.." Roman glanced up the stairs. "You can go, I'll do the dishes, since you made dinner."

Patton smiled. "Okay, kiddo." Patton gave him one more quick hug before taking his plate to the kitchen and heading upstairs.

Roman sat there for another few moments before he picked up his plate and carried it to the kitchen, placing it down next to the sink.

He began to wash each plate, cleaning them off and placing them on the drying rack, allowing whatever tears came to slide down his face.

After about ten minutes, Roman made his own way up the stairs.

He was about to head to his room when he decided he would check on Virgil, and quietly walked to his old room. He creaked open the door, and sure enough, Virgil was lying, seemingly already asleep on the bed, headphones on. Roman smiled and slowly pulled the door closed.

Once it was shut he gently pressed his forehead to the wood, and whispered, "Goodnight, Virge."

Then he made his way back to his room for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Happy (A few days late) Pride Month! Hope your family/friends are accepting, and if not, I will accept you <3 Hope you enjoy!

Dark

Remus stood in front of the remains of the dragon, feeling much better than he had earlier.

He was panting slightly, and slowly sank down, back to his room.

When he rose up, he noticed it was a lot later than he had expected it to be, and it was already dark.

He sighed, changed into pyjamas and went to bed, praying that the next day would be okay.

Light

Virgil opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a moment before groaning and pulling himself up.

He got changed into some clothes he found in his drawers. Why was there so much purple?

He turned his head towards the door as a knock came from the other side.

It creaked open and Virgil caught sight of Patton's smiling face. "Hey kiddo! How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Virgil just wanted to be left alone, but he knew that if he spent all his time in his room, that would just tell the Light Sides he didn't trust them.

"I just wanted to let you know, we're having a movie night later!"

How was one person so energetic all the time?

"Okay Patton."

Patton smiled at him and headed back downstairs. "There's breakfast in the kitchen if you want to come downstairs."

Virgil nodded, following Patton down.

Roman was sitting on the couch, flicking through channels on TV, evidently having already finished his breakfast. Logan was reading a book at the table, a plate of half-eaten pancakes sitting on the table, and Patton was making his way over to the seat next to him, where his own plate was sitting. 

Virgil headed over to the kitchen and picked up the remaining plate as Patton sat down next to Logan, hugging his boyfriend before turning his attention to his food.

Virgil took his plate from the kitchen, walking over to the table just as Roman called, "Virgil! Wanna watch a movie?"

He contemplated it for a moment before walking to the couch. "What's the movie?" 

"Well.. Do you like Disney?" 

Virgil nodded.

"Then we can watch a Disney movie!" Roman walked over to the rack of hundreds, surely, of Disney movies.

He pulled out Aladdin, showed Virgil the case and slid the disc into the machine.

Roman quickly headed back to the couch and sat down next to Virgil, who moved away from him slightly.

Roman seemed slightly sad about that, but quickly recovered his happy demeanour.

Virgil focused mostly on trying to finish his breakfast, only paying a bit of attention to the movie, before realising Roman was singing along.

Virgil didn't want to admit it, but he kind of liked listening to Roman sing. Virgil turned towards Roman, who instantly stopped. "If it's annoying you, I can stop," Roman said.

Virgil turned back to the movie. "Nah," he replied. "I don't mind."

Roman smiled for a moment before picking back up the song and singing along. 

Dark

"ReRe! Breakfast!" Deceit called.

About five minutes later, Remus stumbled downstairs, looking sad.

Deceit looked up to see his eyes puffy and red. "ReRe? What's wrong? Is it about Virgil?"

Remus shook his head, opened his mouth to begin talking, and burst into tears. Deceit ran up to him, guiding him to the couch and sitting with him, alternating between hugging him and laying kisses on his forehead until he had composed himself.

"What's wrong ReRe?" Deceit tried again. Remus just shook his head again. "Is it about Virgil? Was Roman being mean? What's wrong?"

Remus continued shaking his head, just hoping Deceit wouldn't do what he knew Deceit could.

"ReRe, I didn't want to do this, but if someone hurt you I need to know what's happening." Deceit waved his hand like he was swatting away a fly, and Remus's mouth hinged open.

"I'm just sick of everything that's happening, I hurt Roman, really badly, and you were being mean to Virgil and now you've erased his memory and he's been basically kidnapped by the Light Sides to get him back and now he's scared and alone and he's so unhappy and I trusted you to help him and you failed him and you failed me." Remus clamped his hands over his mouth, looking horrified at everything that had come out, before just giving up and letting himself openly sob.

Deceit's mouth was pressed into a thin line. He nodded like he'd been expecting this. "I'm sorry ReRe.."

Sadness was replaced with anger.

"No. You don't get to say that. You don't get to pretend an apology and an empty promise can fix this, this problem you caused. I'm going to my room."

Remus pulled himself out of Deceit's arms and stormed up the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

THREE WEEKS AGO?

I UPDATED THIS LAST THREE WEEKS AGO?

HOW MUCH HAVE I BEEN PROCRASTINATING I AM SO SORRY

HERE'S AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT

\----------------

Light

Virgil shot up with a scream, sweating and breathing hard before registering where he was. He buried his face in his hands. He must've fallen asleep during the movie. 

"Virgil?" Virgil lifted his head. "Are you okay?" 

Roman was looking worried.

Virgil shook his head for a moment. "Just-" He took a breath, stoically turning back to the movie, which was nearing the end. "Nightmare. Don't worry about it."

Roman stared at him for a moment, clearly worried, before relaxing back onto the couch, face changing from worry to a sad smile. "Just like old Virge.." he muttered.

Virgil didn't seem to hear.

Roman waved to Patton, who was standing in the kitchen, still watching Virgil, worried. "It's fine, Pat!"

Patton nodded and turned back to whatever it was he was doing.

Roman joined in the singing again, glancing at Virgil every now and then to make sure he was okay.

He seemed fine.

Dark

Deceit sat on his own in the living room, Remus' words replaying over and over in his head. 

Don't get to pretend an apology and an empty promise can fix this.

This problem you caused.

You caused.

Empty promise.

You caused this.

Deceit shook his head. "I was helping!" he said to himself, an attempt to reassure himself. "It's not my fault, I was helping."

He repeated the words until Remus's were just a faint whisper in his ears.

I was helping.

I was helping him.

I was trying to help.

Not my fault.

Just trying to help.

Light

The movie ended, and Roman gestured towards the rack of Disney films. "Do you want to watch another?"

Virgil shook his head, getting up to deposit his plate in the kitchen. "No." He walked upstairs and shut himself in his room.

Virgil groaned in relief as he flopped onto his bed, grabbed his headphones and pulled them up. How long was he supposed to deal with the Lights?

He tried to sink down, on the off chance the Barrier had been taken down, and found that it hadn't. He should have known.

Downstairs, Logan felt something, a pulse, telling him Virgil had just tried to get past the Barrier. He put his book down and sighed. How long until Virgil trusted them again? Logan pushed his chair back from the table, leaving his book there.

He quickly made his way upstairs and knocked on Virgil's door.

"Great," Virgil muttered under his breath, pulling off his headphones. "What?" He called, directed toward the door.

"Virgil, it's Logan. May I come in?" 

Virgil rolled his eyes, though he knew Logan couldn't see him. "Whatever."

The door creaked open, and Logan's face appeared. He walked through, shutting the door behind him and standing in front of it, effectively stopping any way of leaving.

"Virgil, I- I know you tried to leave again." Virgil looked away from him, refusing to make eye contact. "I know you don't trust us, and I know you must be very confused by everything that's happening, but I need to please, at least try to communicate with us."

Virgil's anger was rising. Why were they still pretending he wanted to be here? "Stop saying that! Stop acting like I came here by choice! I would rather be home, instead of here, where you locked me in my room for weeks! Acting like my family are the bad guys here, not you, kidnapping me and locking me up! And then you come here, trying to talk to me like I'm a child, like if I just talk about my problems, they'll go away! Well news flash, it doesn't work like that! You don't get to just tell me to communicate, like I've just had a fight with some kid on the playground. The only thing I want is to go home, and you telling me I have to talk to you isn't going to make me want to stay with you any longer." Virgil had stopped yelling, instead his voice was filled with pure, white-hot anger.

Logan studied him for a moment before turning and leaving the room, picking up something from the shelf on the way. The key. Virgil couldn't lock him out. 

"Patton?" Logan called as he walked down the stairs, pocketing Virgil's room key. "May I speak to you?"

"Sure Logie! What's up?" Patton replied from the couch, where he and Roman were watching another Disney movie.

Logan gestured for Patton to join him at the bottom of the stairs, so he got up, apologising to Roman and walking over.

"I need to talk to Virgil, but he keeps getting angry. I know a way you can help, but I need your permission first," Logan said in a low voice.

"Well, what's your idea?" Patton replied, looking more than happy to help, but wanting to make sure nothing bad would happen.

Another knock heralded the arrival of two people to Virgil's room, where he was just lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He sat up as Patton opened the door and he and Logan stepped inside. "What?"

"Please stand up Virgil." Virgil looked suspiciously at Logan.

"Why?"

"Just do it, please, Virgil."

Virgil stood up slowly, keeping his eyes on the two people next to his door the whole time.

"I am going to ask you a series of questions, and I have to ask that you do not get angry."

Virgil jerked his head toward Patton. "If you're just asking questions, why's he here?"

"Because we need him." Logan nodded to Patton, who took several steps towards Virgil, who in turn to a few steps back until he hit the wall. 

Virgil crossed his arms. "Fine. But come any closer, and I'm not answering anything."

Logan nodded. "Understood. So.. Virgil, what is the latest thing you remember from before you disposed of your purple and black jacket?"

Virgil thought for a moment. "I- I don't know." He was getting increasingly scared. "I can't remember anything clearly for a while before I got rid of that stupid jacket." His breathing picked up pace slightly, tears forming in his eyes. "Why- why can't I remember? What are you doing?"

Patton looked worriedly at Logan, giving him the kind of look that asks a question.

Now?

Logan shook his head.

Not yet.

"Virgil, we're not doing anything!" Patton pleaded. "We can explain what happened, if you'd just listen-"

Virgil shifted, immediately on the defensive against anyone who spoke up against his family. "What can you explain? What is there to explain? You kidnapped me from where I was happy- from my family- and you think you can give some kind of good reason for it?"

Logan nodded to Patton, who nodded in response before walking forward and placing a hand on Virgil's arm, and before Virgil could react to one of the Sides touching him, closed his eyes and took in a long, deep breath.

Virgil felt his anger slowly drain away, the pain and the fear he'd been holding, leaving the one other emotion still left, the one he'd hidden.

Sadness.

Virgil pushed his way past Logan and Patton, sat down on the bed, put his head in his hands and just cried. He cried and cried as Patton took deep breaths and shook his hands out like he was flinging mud off them, sparks of yellow and orange flying off the ends.

Virgil choked out five more words before dissolving completely into incoherence.

"Just let me go home."

Dark

Remus lay on his bed, glaring at the ceiling, before deciding he needed to talk to someone.

He sank into the Imagination, sending a flare out, signalling that he needed Roman.

Light

Roman felt the flare, like a crackle, signalling his brother needed him. He contemplated ignoring it, because of everything that had happened, but they had promised, years ago, that if one signalled, the other would come, and Remus was still his brother. 

Roman paused Sleeping Beauty and sank down into the Imagination.

Dark

Remus smiled weakly as Roman rose up into the Imagination. Before he could say anything, Remus threw himself at his brother, hugging him tightly, sobbing, just repeating the same two words.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Roman."

Roman was shocked. "R-Re?"

"I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want to make Virgil miserable with you guys for weeks and I didn't want to erase his memory and I didn't want to end up with you having to kidnap him to get him back and I just wanted it all to be okay and I know I messed up really bad and I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey, slow down." Roman hugged his brother for moment, letting him cry, before slowly pulling back and looking at his face. "Can you say that all a bit slower?"

Remus gulped and tried to compose himself. Roman conjured a tissue and handed it to Remus, who took it gratefully, blowing his nose on it before discarding it. "I-I didn't want any of this to happen, D-Dee said it would be okay and we would g-get Virgil back, so I h-helped..."

".. Continue.."

Remus took another big gulp of air. "W-When we got V-Virgil back I was really h-happy, but I didn't know w-why he came back until he t-told me, and after that D-Dee said we were g-gonna make Virgil happy ag-gain..."

"So you went along with it." Roman looked more worried than anything.

"Y-Yeah.."

"When did you start feeling like.." Roman gestured to Remus. "This?"

"J-Just after we f-found out you'd t-taken Virgil back.."

"So you wanna help us help Virge?"

Remus nodded before relapsing into tears. "I'm sorry, Ro, I'm so sorry!"

Roman hugged his brother tightly. "It's okay Re. We're gonna help Virgil, we're gonna help him get his memory back. Okay?"

Remus nodded, hugging Roman back. "Th-thanks Ro.."

"Anytime Re."

\----------------

SO

Some kind of redemption for Remus, a bunch more angst everywhere because what would this fic be without it, and a hideously long time between this chapter and the last.

Again, I am so sorry.

Hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the wait, but at least it wasn't as long as last time. Hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry it's a little short :P

\------------------

Dark

Deceit walked up the stairs, holding a small box.

Inside there was a new stick of deodorant, a photo of him, Remus and Virgil, and a copy of Remus' favourite movie, Silence of the Lambs.

Deceit knocked on Remus' door and waited.

After a a few moments Deceit knocked again.

No answer.

Deceit balanced the box in one hand and slowly opened the door. "Re? I'm sorry I upset you, I got you a little-" Deceit's voice trailed off when he saw the room was empty. Where was he?

Deceit carefully placed the box on Remus' bed and headed downstairs. Remus could come and talk when he came back and was ready.

Light 

Virgil stared at the ceiling, feeling empty.

Logan and Patton had left him alone after he had stopped crying.

Patton had taken away all his emotions.

His anger.

His pain.

His fear.

There was never anything else here.

There was no happiness here.

No belonging.

No acceptance.

There was pity and sadness and anger and longing and wanting and pain.

Virgil could feel it.

They pitied him as he walked through the room.

They were sad, watching him come downstairs.

They were angry at his family, for reasons Virgil barely understood.

They were longing for... What? Virgil to like them?

And the pain. 

The pain was clear, almost tangible.

Virgil felt the pain of being kidnapped and imprisoned.

Patton was feeling the pain of his son being taken away.

Roman was feeling the pain of his best friend disappearing before his eyes.

Logan was feeling the pain of having one of his closest friends ripped away from him.

All of them just wanted everything to stop.

To go back to normal, to not be trapped, to have a son back, to have a best friend return.

Virgil rolled onto his stomach and picked up his laptop, trying to lose himself in the internet.

Dark

Remus sat with Roman next to the waterfall they'd conjured, Roman remembering Remus' favourite daydream from when they were little.

"So what do we do?" Roman asked. Remus shook his head.

"I don't know how to reverse the wipe- I think the only thing you can do is make more memories with him."

Roman stared at the waterfall for a long moment, contemplating what Remus had told him. "Has anything happened between you and Deceit?"

Remus looked at his brother in surprise. "He.. He tried to apologise.. And I yelled at him. And then I came here and sent the flare."

"He tried to apologise?" 

"He was acting like it wasn't his fault. Then when he saw I was upset he tried to apologise, but he didn't mean it. I could tell."

"How could you tell? He's literally Deceit." 

"Living with him for years, you pick up on things."

Roman nodded.

"I just- ugh, it's all my fault! Mine and his, I should've stopped him, I should've done something!" Remus burst out.

Roman hugged him. "It's okay, we're gonna get him back. Okay?"

Remus hugged him back and nodded.

"We're gonna get him back."

Light

Virgil lay there on his bed, thinking things over, before deciding.

If he really was going to be stuck here for ages, he might as well spend time with them. The more they thought he trusted them, the quicker he might be able to get home.

Virgil sighed. He might as well start now.

He walked down the stairs, calling, "Patton?"

"Yes Virgil?" Patton replied from the kitchen.

"I was wondering if you.. Maybe wanted to do something with me?"

Patton beamed. His son wanted to spend time with him! "Sure! What do you have in mind?"

Virgil shrugged. "I don't know, just something."

Patton nodded. "We can bake cookies!"

Virgil internally groaned. Of course Patton wanted to make cookies. "Sure."

Patton bustled around the kitchen, pulling out bowls and eggs and butter and spoons and aprons, before handing an apron to Virgil and tying on his own.

The two of them began, not speaking unless needed, working in companionable silence.

And... Virgil found himself enjoying it.

Thought he didn't want to admit it.. He was enjoying spending time with Patton.

He pushed the thought away. He couldn't get too close with Patton; he hadn't forgotten what the others had told him about the "Light" Sides.

Even so...

Virgil tried to just enjoy the time he was spending in Patton's company.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey! I'm not dead! Sorry for the wait, I took some time to: 1) Procrastinate (2) Read fanfictions (3) Write my oneshots (4) Stay up until 3/4 am each night making cosplay :)

(Yeah.... If I'm right the updates are just gonna get longer -__- )

But I'm back. Enjoy the chapter!

Light

"And now we just wait for the oven to finish, and they'll be done!" Patton said. "It'll take about 15 minutes, so let's clean up."

Virgil nodded. There were bowls and spoons in the sink, covered in dough and butter and eggs. "I'll wash up the bowls, Patton."

Patton nodded and began folding his apron up.

Virgil got to work but he finished his job too soon, so the pair of them stood in the kitchen, waiting or the timer to run down.

"Patton?" Virgil said.

"Yes Virgil?" Patton replied. 

"What do you do all day?" If Vigil could figure out some kind of pattern... He was just grasping at straws here. He wanted to go home.

"Well, some days I'm up at the control panel making sure Thomas is doing the right thing, sometimes we have days when we all sit together and watch movies- you too," Patton added. 

"What?" 

"You used to sit and watch movies with us, we would make a pillow fort together, you and I, and then we'd sit inside and you and Roman would sing along whenever we watched Disney." Patton smiled at the memory. "Those were the best days."

The timer went off, and Patton opened the oven, letting out a great wave of heat. "Virgil, can you turn off the oven?"

"Okay." Virgil moved forward as Patton reached a hand into the oven, and as Virgil reached out to turn off the oven, he accidentally bumped Patton, causing the towel on his hand to move slightly, and Patton's hand hit the rack in the oven. 

Patton gasped and quickly pulled out the tray before turning on the tap and running his hand under the water.

"Are... Are you okay Patton?"

Patton quickly replaced his smile. "Yeah, Virgil, you just bumped me and my hand hit the rack. It's fine, it happens."

"Sorry.." This felt wrong. Why was he apologising to him? They'd kidnapped him and he was apologising to them.

"It's okay Virgil, it's happened before." The back of Patton's hand was now bright red and slightly raised. "I'll have to get Logan to look at that.." He muttered.

He turned to Virgil. "We just have to wait a bit for the cookies to cool and then they'll be ready."

Virgil nodded.

They stood in the small kitchen for about five minutes before Patton clapped his hands. "They should be done now," he said with a smile. He transferred the cookies from the tray to a plastic one, and offered it to Virgil. 

Virgil picked one up and bit into it. These were good, and... Reminded him of the times he'd baked with others.

Tears started filling his eyes. He had to get out of here.

"I have to go." Virgil quickly pushed past Patton and ran up the stairs, ignoring the Side's confused words.

Virgil managed to make it back to his room before the tears started falling. He tried to hold it back, but then just gave up and let himself sob. He didn't realise how loud he was being until the door opened. Something pushed down the mattress next to him. Someone's arms were around him.

Virgil weakly tried to shake them off, but he just wanted comfort. He turned his face into the clean white shirt and buried his hands in the clumps of fabric he was holding like his life depended on it. Just pretend it's Dee, pretend it's ReRe or someone...

The pair sat for a while, the person just letting Virgil cry himself out, before Roman's voice filled the room. "What's wrong Virgil?"

Virgil shook his head and leaned back. He looked Roman in the eyes and said the six words Roman knew he was already going to say. "I just want to go home."

"Virgil... I know you don't remember this, but I remember it so clearly. The day you moved in with us, you were crying your eyes out. You told us how you couldn't stand it there anymore, and that here was the only place you could think to go. Patt welcomed you immediately, showing you your room and checking if you needed anything. I was.. Less than welcoming. I considered you a Dark Side, and I didn't think you should be anywhere near us."

Virgil pulled himself towards the headboard, scowling at Roman. "Then why are you here?"

"Because, Virgil, I've changed. I just wanted you to know that.. You couldn't stand living with Deceit and Remus, and we took you in. And Patt was so happy to have another "kiddo" in the family." Roman smiled at the memory. "Just.. We want you to be happy, we all do." Roman got up to leave. "I'll leave you alone now."

As Roman started moving toward the door, Virgil felt himself moving forward. "Please.. Don't go. Stay with me?" What was he saying? Why was he asking Roman to stay with him?

Roman smiled slightly and sat back down next to Virgil. "Okay Virgil." No! No! Tell him to leave, move away from him, Virgil what are you doing?

Virgil curled in on himself on the bed as a wave of exhaustion crashed over him. He'd burst into tears twice today, added to Patton's relentless tiring energy and the fact that he'd gotten about 3 hours of sleep the night before, meant he just wanted to sleep.

Roman moved himself so he was sitting up against the headboard next to Virgil. Virgil closed his eyes as he felt Roman's hand begin gently stroking his hair back.

Virgil knew he should tell Roman to stop but.. This felt nice. Unlike the other things they had tried, this gesture felt comforting.

He didn't want Roman to stop and Roman didn't, until eventually Virgil fell asleep, Roman sitting with him.


End file.
